In the Air Tonight
by Giggles the Cat
Summary: Join our heroes as they awake from the Tau Volantis incident to find themselves as ponies. See how they attempt to fit into the Equestrian customs, try to earn a living fitting into their new home,and defend it as the rising darkness clouds the world. Unfortunately for evil, it has no idea who it's messing with. With the help of their new friends, they'll take down the terror.
1. Impact Site

**I sadly do not own EA or any rights on the Dead Space franchise; However, I do sale from time to time some Diet Water and Water Zero. Buy some. Please, I need to buy shoes for my Salamander, and trust me, this chapter may seem slow, and it is; but almost all stories began slow. The next chapter will be longer and more enjoyable. **

...

"Ellie?" Isaac called out while adjusting the transmission signal's amplitude from his RIG, "Ellie..." He sighed as he began to wiped off blood from his Arctic Survival Suit and face. As he did, he couldn't help but notice his lack of fingers. Fearful that he lost his hand, he looked down, only to be met with a gloved stump. He stared in shock, what should of been his hand was now a hoof. He looked down to see his trusty plasma cutter, and attempted to pick it up. Oddly, he did manage to pick it up, and even fire a shot. He began to hyperventilate while touching his face, "What the hell?" He fell back on the grassy ground and noticed his signal was lost. "Goddammit" he cursed under his breath as he immediately searched for an object to throw that wasn't vital in frustration; a feeling that soon turned into a solemn feeling of sorrow. He observed his surroundings; around him was a plentiful field of healthy grass, with colorful flowers which bombarded the fields of green. Surrounding his field of vision were trees, not enough to become too dense, but enough to broadcast shade on certain parts of the field. Up above was a bright blue sky, with some clouds trailing across slowly. A sight very uncommon to the engineer, but the environment gave him the same feeling he felt when he was with Ellie. He sighed, thoughts of her before him and Carver dared their seemed -to-be final mission, and her escape away from the wreckage of the moon above Tau Volantis entered his mind as he sought some stability from the situation he was in. Isaac's concentration was broken as a transmission erupted from his RIG.

"Isaac, are you there?" a familiar voice asked in a concerned tone. On the video broadcast was none other than an ex-EarthGov soldier, John Carver. Isaac's non blackened eye widen in surprise. "The hell is with you're face? Why do you look like a horse?" Before he could continue, he looked at himself in his holoplate's reflection. "Holy shit, why am I horse?!"

"Carver!" Isaac immediately gasped. "Goddammit, I thought we were done for." He relaxed as he laid down in the grassy field, taking a breath in and releasing it. "It's good to see you...kinda"

"Well, can't say the same about your face" Carver smirked, "You still look like shit." Isaac cocked an eyebrow and returned the same playful smirk.

"Hey, even as a pony, you still have the same horse face." They both chuckled in amusement. "Anyways, where are you?"

"I'm not sure," Carver observed his surroundings, "I see…flowers, grass, some trees and…" The solider gave a confused look towards his environment. "I think it's a picnic area." Isaac took this as sarcasm. The engineer gave him a joking facial expression.

"Yeah, do you see any bears nabbing any picnic baskets too?" Isaac mused at his own joke, but was cut off by Carver's look of sincerity.

"I'm not shitting you, there's a table, plaid blanket, and hell, there's even a picnic basket too." Carver began to walk up to the table and picked up the basket. "I'll be damned, there's something in it." He rummaged into it and pulled out a red apple. "Hell, still fresh, and just in time too. I'm starving."

"Hey, save some for me!" Isaac half jokingly demanded. "I get hungry too you know." He felt his stomach grumble.

"Cool it, there's plenty in here." The soldier reassured as he began to bite into the apple, knowingly mocking Isaac's hunger. "I'm sending you my coordinates now" Swallowing the bite, he began to set his coordinated, only to be met with an error. "Dammit, this piece of shit is telling me the coordinates are unrecognizable. What does that mean?" He asked in frustration, taking another bite of his apple. Isaac began to think of the reason why Carver's RIG was not cooperating with the request. The engineer came to realization, but immediately became confused, then, horrified.

"Let me try sending you my location" He muttered to himself. He attempted to send the coordinates to Carver, only to be met with the same error. "Well, the only reason I can think of is that we're in an area where the coordinates do not apply."

"What the hell does that mean?" Carver asked he too began to show signs of confusion.

"It means that we aren't on Tau Volantis, or anywhere in the universe." Carver dropped the apple and stared blankly.

"Then where the fuck are we?" Isaac began to mutter something under his breath silently. "Isaac, where the hell are we?" Carver demanded.

"I don't fucking know!" Isaac snapped back. He sighed and sat up, in taking in his own response to heart. He chuckled remorsefully. "I don't know." With that, silence fell upon the two of them. It remained like that until the engineer heard the sound of an apple being bitten. "Goddammit Carver, can't you put that fucking apple down for five fucking minutes?" Carver laughed and took another bite, which annoyed Isaac even more. "Why the hell are you so happy anyways?" Carver gave off a grin that shinned with optimism.

"Hey, it's not that bad." He state as he took one last bite of the fruit before chucking it, "I mean, at least we aren't freezing our asses off or being attacked. I mean honestly, when's the last time you felt grass?" Isaac began to protest, but then fell silent. "And besides, Ellie is safe, so let's just make do. After all, it's what we do best." Carver reassured the worried Engineer. "Now, let's try and regroup." Isaac nodded and attempted to get up, only to have his legs give out and fall back on the grass.

"Dammit" Cursed Isaac as he felt a wave of soreness overwhelm his body, "I can't walk." He sat back up. Carver sat down on the picnic table's bench; both began to think of a solution.

"Ever played Marco Polo?" Carver asked. Isaac gave him a puzzled look.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well" The solider began, "Suppose you're Polo, and I'm Marco. All we're playing is a game of hide and seek. So, I'll say Marco, and you say Polo, simple." Carver explained. Isaac nodded in agreement, knowing the idea seemed total bullshit, but it was still a plan. John sat up, picking up the basket and preparing his voice. "Marco!" The engineer heard a faint call behind him.

"Polo!" Isaac called out with all his might. He couldn't help but smile; it was after all, the little things that make up the day. It's been too long since either of them had fun, or time for anything that didn't include fighting or drowning in misery. "Did you hear me?" Asked the smiling Engineer. Carver nodded and began his call again.

"Marco!" The soldier called out once more.

"Polo!" An unfamiliar voice called back. Both Isaac and Carver paused.

"Who the hell was that?" Asked the engineer with a look of confusion.

"I don't know, maybe she can help us." Carver suggested. Isaac nodded in agreement. "Hey! Anyone there?" Called out Carver, only to be greeted again with the mysterious optimistic feminine voice as before.

"No cheating Mister McCheater eater!" This got Carver very annoyed. He was about to yell at the unknown woman, but was cut off by Isaac calling for him. Carver began to rush to his friend, who by the volume of his voice, wasn't too far away.

...

After what seemed to be ten minutes, Carver found the engineer sat up, pulling grass out lazily. Isaac looked up and noticed the soldier carrying the basket. "So about those apples" he started off, "How about sharing some?"

"Finders keepers, Isaac, finder's keepers" Carver chuckled as sat down in front of Isaac and placed the basket between them. He began to remove the lid, only for it to be shot off in a stream of confetti. The noise and sight shocked the two as they fell back in surprise and began to crawl away from the basket, out popping a very pink pony with a party hat on, along with apple cores that were beyond eating.

"Hooray! About time you two slow pokes found me! I was hiding under your noses the whole time! Except I wasn't really under your noses, because that would be weird; unless I was under you height, which I guess I am. So technically I was underneath your guys' noses the whole time, so that must mean that-" The pink pony was interrupted by a elegant response to her surprise hiding that only could be up to par with the most sophisticated gentlemen of high class.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" Screamed Isaac as he backed away. He immediately looked at Carver, "I'm not the only one fucking seeing this, right?" Carver could only agree with him by a few fast paced head shakes. "Who the hell are you?" Isaac demanded in both shock and fear. The pink pony gave a look of worry and discomfort.

"Wow, you curse a lot. Sorry I scared you." She looked down as her hair deflated. The two friends could stare at the pony in front of them. After a moment, her hair immediately puffed up and she gave them a giant smile. "My name is Pinkie Pie, and I wanna throw you a party!" She stuck out her hooves to the both of them. They both numbly shocked it. "I live in a bakery and I know everypony's name in Ponyville, so you must not be from there, so you must not be from here, so who are YOU guys and where are from?" She asked, feeling somewhat self accomplished by finishing a question with a question. Both were unresponsive, until Isaac finally built the nerve up to introduce himself.

"My name is Isaac Clarke, and I am from the American Republic, Earth." He introduced himself to her. She giggled in response; Isaac Clarke cocked an eyebrow up. "Is something funny?"

"Well, of course you're from Earth, after all, we do live on it." She pointed out. Isaac gave a look of grimace and confusion. The party pony noticed this. "Is something wrong? Did I offend you? I'm sorry." Isaac shook his head.

"No, what's the date today?" Pinkie Pie stood there, dumbfounded.

"It's the 2013th Year of the Celestial Era, February 5th. Why?" Isaac said nothing, and began to think upon the newly given information. Carver, seeing how Isaac needed some time to come up with a solution, faced Pinkie Pie to introduce himself.

"Um, yeah. My name is John Carver, and I'm from Mariner Valley, Mars." With this, Pinkie Pie gave a skeptic look.

"Are you telling me you're from Mars?" She asked with her eye brow cocked. The soldier nodded, fully serious. She then gasped; eyes widened and began to bounce up and down. "OH MY GOSH, YOU'RE A MARTIAN! THAT'S BEYOND AWESOME!" She squealed in amazement. "I have to tell Rainbow Dash about this!" Carver, assuming that was one of her friends, continued.

"Wait, is there a nearby settlement?" Carver asked.

"Well, there's Ponyville nearby. The only settlement I can think of right now is the one down in Appaloosa". Carver gave a look of disgust. _So many pony related puns_, he thought to himself.

"Is there a hospital around? Isaac's injured, we need water, food, and shelter. So can you help us?" The solider asked. Pinkie Pie widened her eyes and quickly nodded.

"Of course I'll help you two! What kind of pony would I be if I didn't? I'll tell you what kind; a mule." She giggled at her own joke, but agreed to help them.

"Thanks Pinkie." Carver thanked her as he looked towards Isaac. "How are you holding up?" He asked the silent engineer.

"I'm fine" Isaac responded, "But how do we pay for medical bills? They probably won't accept Credits." Before the Solider could answer, the part pony laughed again.

"You don't pay! It's free! How else would Rainbow Dash be able to do her crazy tricks and still own a house?" She giggled, then wiping a tear away, she calmed herself down. "Anyways, we should probably get you checked in anyways."

"How? I can't walk." Isaac protested against this idea. Pinkie Pie then gave another laugh. "You laugh a lot." Isaac snapped, slightly bugged. His tone was ignored by the pink pony.

"Silly! You could ride me there" Pinkie Pie suggested. Isaac just stared at her for what seemed to be hours. Finally he spoke.

"Are you serious?" He flatly asked. She nodded.

"I don't see why not, after all, I see my friends Spike ride on top of Twilight a lot." She reasoned. Isaac was hesitant, but after getting pulled up by Carver and lowered onto her back, he agreed to it. "Wow, you're lighter than I thought."

"Ironic" He mused to himself,"How long will it take to get to the hospital?" Isaac asked. Pinkie thought for a moment, doing the math in her head.

"Give or take around forty minutes." Pinkie concluded, but then heard his stomach rumble. "Isaac, are you and John hungry?" Isaac nodded.

"I suppose some food and water would be nice, if you could spare some, we would be grateful." Pinkie Pie then gave another colossal smile that stretched across her face.

"Oh good! Then we can go to the Sugarcube Corner after! I work there, and boy does it serve great sweets!" She began to drool slightly by the thoughts of the delicacies ranging from small cupcakes, to the grand cakes that tower above her.

"Sorry, but, do you have anything that isn't a desert? Like a steak?" Carver asked, clearly not into sweets. Pinkie Pie gave him a disapproving look.

"Sorry, no. Here in Equestria, we don't eat meat. We do have some spaghetti and other non-meat cuisine though." Carver silently cursed to himself and thanked her anyways. "Well, off to the hospital, after all, we want the best seats!" And with that, the trio began their trip to Ponyville, where Isaac and Carver could only imagine the culture shock they'll feel when they arrive.


	2. Arrival at Ponyville

**Still own nothing but my rental pants and Chinese shoestrings. **

…

As they made their way back to Ponyville, Pinkie Pie couldn't help herself to ask them about their life stories. Isaac and Carver, still not ready to reveal their past fully, passed off their occupation only. Although Pinkie Pie didn't receive the answer she wanted, the party pony respected their answers without further interrogation. However, their journey was cut off short when the pink pony recognized the reactions of others around the park; as did Isaac. "Pinkie, are you sure it's normal for a pony to ride on top of another pony?" asked the concerned engineer, as he watched other pony's reactions of disgust and discomfort. Pinkie snorted in laughter, Isaac wasn't very amused. "I'm serious, everyone's watching us; watching us like we're freaks or something." Carver grumbled something inaudible, which Isaac could only hear muttering. "What was that solider boy? I didn't hear you." Carver faced Isaac and muttered it slightly louder. "Fucking spit it out Carver" demanded the engineer.

"I FUCKING SAID SHUT THE HELL UP ISAAC, BEFORE YOU CAUSE A SCENE!" screamed Carver in a fit of rage. As he huffed, he looked at Isaac looking towards his left and right, and Pinkie's face looking at the floor, her expression showing a sight of extreme discomfort and embarrassment. "The hell is wrong with you two?" Before he could receive an answer, he observed the park strollers; ranging from the variety of angry fathers, mothers in horror, and children beginning to cry. "Oh shit." He muttered as Isaac gave him a disapproving look.

"Ya blew it." And with that, the families and friends of the park packed up, and left heading off to a different location, complaining all the way of the two nuisances and their fowl language. Pinkie Pie's uneasily apologized to nearby ponies for her new found friends' rude behavior. "Goddamnit Carver could you be _any_ louder?" asked the flushed engineer, who shook his head disappointedly. "Seriously, sometimes you can be so goddamn embarrassing to carry around."

"I'm not actually being carried around, unlike your sorry ass." Carver snapped back at Isaac. Pinkie Pie began to panic; she hated when ponies fought, and especially when she considered the ponies as her friends.

"Now let's not say anything that we might regret", pleaded the pink pony, but was cut off by Isaac.

"You know what? I don't fucking need this" Isaac stated, as he began to roll off her back, only to land on the dirt pavement, his legs giving out once more, and he fell on his stomach. Pinkie Pie gasped while Carver busted out laughing hysterically. Seeing his situation, Isaac gathered his remaining dignity and rolled on to his side. "Hey, fuck you too pal." Isaac couldn't help but chuckle at his misfortune as Carver bent down to pull him up by his collar. Pinkie Pie just stared in shock at the scene that just occurred in front of her. _How could two ponies just forget about their fight so quickly?_, she thought sincerely; however her train of thought was cut off by the weight of Isaac once again on her back. "Ready when you guys are." With that, they exited the park, with the party pony still pondering about her new companions. She quickly dismissed it.

…

Soon after the park scene, Pinkie Pie couldn't help but redirect the direction of the hospital on purpose. After all, she was dying to introduce her new findings to her friends; granted that the two friends be on their best behavior. The party pony decided to stop by Rarity's boutique, almost completely oblivious to Isaac's condition. She stopped by the fashion pony's door, and gave a head signal to the soldier to pick up Isaac, which he complied. With Isaac off her back, and now leaning on Carver, she took a breath in, and exhaled it. "Okay guys" The party mare prepared herself with more deep breathe, "I REALLY need you two to not act the same way as before? I know that might be asking somewhat a lot from you two, but I haven't asked much of you two; but for the love of Celestia, please don't screw this up." With that, Isaac and Carver both nodded half heartedly. Pinkie Pie then began to smile to break the serious tone she wasn't used to. "Now, we're going to meet one of my friends, Rarity. She's a fashionista, and she's super great with clothing! She can fix and make just about anything! I mean anything!" The pink mare tried to contain her excitement as she began to knock on the door. "Rarity, are you there?"

"Just a minute darling" called a feminine voice inside. Isaac looked at Carver, who just gave a shrug in response.

"Pinkie, can we meet your friends later? I really need medical attention" pleaded the bruised engineer, only to have his pleads ignored by the overzealous Pinkie Pie. He sighed in defeat. "Maybe she has a first aid kit or something." With that, the door opened, revealing a white mare, with curled, somewhat messy hair, with her glasses and ruling tape.

"Hello dear, how are you…oh…" Rarity noticed two stallions next to her, both in strange armor and one had a bloody and bruised face, while the other seemed to stand there awkwardly. "Pinkie darling, I'm not into THOSE kinds of parties." Pinkie gave a look of confusion, then she blushed, realizing Rarity's implement.

"Oh no Rarity, it's nothing like that" reassured the party mare, in which the fashionista gave a sigh of relief. "I just wanted to show you my new friends I found in the outer picnic spot!" She walked up between Isaac and Carver and rested her hoofs on their necks. "This here is Isaac Clarke, he's an engineer" as introduced as she tilted her head towards the engineer, then tilted her head towards the solider. "And this is John Carver; he's a soldier and a Martian! Cool huh?" Carver sighed, but new Pinkie Pie's labeling of him being from Mars was indeed correct. Rarity just gave an awkward stare, her left eye slightly twitching.

"That's…fascinating dear" Rarity tried to sound very welcoming, but failed to do so. "Darling, may I speak to you alone for just a moment?" Pinkie Pie nodded as she bounced into the fashionista's boutique and home. "Excuse us, gentlcolts" with that, she slammed the door and locked it. Isaac and Carver just stared at each other, both not knowing what to do.

"Do you think her friends are all this stuck up?" Asked the engineer as he limbed towards the door, and leaned on it.

"They're probably are, but hell if I know." Carver shrugged, as he readjusted his gun strap, which held a Carbine with lower shotgun. "Surprised they haven't said anything about our weapons yet" he mused mostly to himself, "It's like they don't know what a gun is."

…

Rarity made sure the door was lock and pulled Pinkie Pie into the kitchen, where they would be in privacy. After making sure they were away from earshot, she sighed and collected her thoughts. "Who exactly are they? And why does one of them look like Sweetie Belle after a week of crusading for her cutie mark?" Pinkie Pie gave an innocent look and smiled.

"I told you Rarity, their names are-" Pinkie Pie was cut off by a hoof in her mouth. Rarity shook her head.

"No I meant why they are with you? And why do they have such strange armor on; a really, a Martian? You don't except me to actually believe that, do you?" Rarity chuckled slightly. The party mare tilted her head, and gave her friend a look of hurt.

"Why wouldn't you believe me?" Rarity, realizing how impolite she sounded, shook her head once more.

"Pinkie Pie, darling, it's not that I don't believe you; it's that I worry that they could be possibly lying to you." The fashionista explained to her beloved friend. Pinkie Pie just giggled, making Rarity frown. "What, how is that funny?" Rarity asked, only to have Pinkie Pie giggle harder.

"Silly filly, they aren't lying, I just know it." Rarity frowned at her friend's poor insight.

"How could you know? They haven't got any proof." Rarity asked in disbelief, only to see Pinkie Pie still smiling.

"Well first off, they are in some weird thingies, and do have those two odd metal thingies on their waist. Secondly, I can't explain it, but my pinkie senses aren't giving off the vibe that they're lying. And lastly, and most importantly, they're my friends now." Rarity sighed and smiled weakly; a smile that was forced.

"Well darling, if they're right by you, I suppose I'll give them the benefit of the doubt and let them in" Rarity then cleared her throat and smiled slyly, "After all, the one with the dirty face may be filthy right now, but with the right lady like charm, I'll have him wrapped around my hoof soon enough." Pinkie awkwardly nodded and proceeded to the door with her slightly blushing friend.

…

"So let me get this straight" Carver rubbed his face with disbelief, "You ripped off your helmet to pieces, like Rambo mind you, only to put it away in your coat as delicate as Mary Poppins?" Isaac nodded as he pieced together his helmet.

"Yep" confirmed Isaac as he put the helmet back on, and then back into his suit. "I thought it would be badass to rip it off, but I also thought I'll probably need it for when they find my body. Glad I did held on to it." Carver just shook his head. The door then opened, and Isaac limped next to Carver, facing the two mares. Finally after what seemed to be forever, Rarity cleared her throat.

"You may come in" with that Carver helped Isaac inside the Boutique. Isaac couldn't help but notice the décor inside, and the elegant furniture inside.

"You have a very classy place ma'am." Isaac complimented, still awing the inside. Carver shrugged; he could care less about the interior.

"Thank you Mr. Clarke and you can call me Rarity." She shook his hoof, trying to keep herself ladylike as hard as she could. Carver stood there, feeling like the third wheel, as always.

"Hey, can I call you Rarity too?"

"What? Oh sure, of course you can darling." Rarity lazily replied while guiding her guest to the living room. Once she made she they were comfortable, she excused herself to get something to clean Isaac's face up. The engineer thanked her and she was on her way. With that, they sat there, until Carver noticed a small white furry ball on a nearby purple pillow. He smirked as he thought of a solution to his boredom.

"Hey Clarke, want to play catch?" Isaac turned to see what Carver was talking about, noticing the white ball as well. He nodded as Carver bent down to pick the white object up, only to have a white cat attack his arm. "What the fuck? Get it off!" In a panic, he chucked Opalescence across the room, straight at Isaac. The cat, in a furry, climbed up on his chest, aiming for his face.

"Holy shit!" screamed Isaac as he grabbed the angry cat and tried to pull if away from his face, only to fall onto the couch and began to panic. Without thinking, he tossed Opalescence towards the other side, where a pink mare was laughing hysterically on the opposite loveseat. The flying ball of rage landed on her face, and began to bite her nose and claw at her face. She panicked, trying to pull herself free from the cat's rage.

"NO OPAL, BAD GIRL! YOU DON'T ATTACK AUNTIE PINKIE'S FACE!" Seeing how the distressed pink mare needed assistance, Carver got up and ran to her aid. As he began to pull off the furry demon, she jumped onto Carvers back and began to bite and claw the back of his head. The engineer pulled himself up, and limped towards the window, opening it. Seeing Isaac's plan, Carver grabbed Opal, and chucked her once again out the window, straight into a trash can. Isaac immediately slammed the window shut. Sighing in relief, he made his way back to the couch as Rarity came downstairs with a first aid kit and a spa kit. Her jaw dropped at the scratch marks on her company's faces.

"I'll bring more supplies."

…

After the cat fiasco, Rarity cleaned up their wounds and even gave them all a spa treatment, which Carver rejected at first, but eventually gave in, being promised lunch if he complied. Once the trio was washed up and rested, they thanked the fashionista and where on their way. Seeing how Isaac was walking and his face no longer was battered, Pinkie Pie justified that checking the engineer into the hospital was no longer necessary, and by judging the time, it was around 6:34 PM, and it was probably best for the group to stop by Sugarcube corner to get their beds ready. _After all_, she mused, _tonight Dashie is coming over to sleep over._ While she was in thought, Carver decided to break the overwhelming question he wanted to ask, but didn't have to chance.

"So, what's this rod on my head?" Isaac joined in, for he had something that was bothering him too.

"Yeah, I've been wondering about that, but decided not to bring it up since it would have been awkward." The engineer then began to shift his shoulder, adjusting the suit's fit. "Also, what are these things bulging out of my sides, they feel feathery. Is that normal Pinkie Pie?" He ask, concern whether he had to get them amputated or not. Pinkie Pie stared at them as though figuring out if they were joking with her or not. Figuring how they're sincere look and tone of their voice concluded that they were really confused, or mentally challenged.

"Carver, that's a horn. You know, like, a unicorn horn." She simply explained, leaving Carver think of the possibilities. The party mare turned to Isaac, and cocked an eyebrow. "Those 'bulges' on your sides are called wings, as in, you're a pegasus." The engineer felt shocked, then attempted to flap his wings, which he only achieved getting them to stay up for twelve seconds. Seeing the wings spread out, still covered in his suit, discomforted him; so he let his wings sail down back to his sides. Carver, who was attempting to move a rock with his powers, only to have a single spark come out of his horn. Frustrated, he lifted his hoof and picked the rock up with his kinesis module, and shot it towards a large decorated tree that seemed to be a house, and the rock crashed into the top window. Unbeknown to Carver, the tree was occupied by a very angry librarian. Pinkie Pie noticed the damage Carver caused, and her ears immediately went down as her eyes widen, "Oh no." Out from the tree, a purple unicorn with heavy bags underneath her eyes, levitating the rock came outside in her nightgown, and she had anger and hatred plastered onto her face. She looked around for the suspect as she tossed the rock on the ground.

"Who the hell did this?" the purple mare demanded, but her only response was the fearful sight on Pinkie Pie's face, and the two colts next to her. She squinted her eyes in frustration. "So, why'd you do it?" She marched up to the shaking mare and got up in her face. "Well? Anything to say for yourself, Pinkie Pie?" she demanded. The party mare attempted to come with an explanation, but only to mumble out air.

"I did it." Carver admitted in as he confronted the raging mare. Twilight stood there, dumbfounded. "I broke your window; I thought it was a normal shitty tree, so I shot the rock at it, sorry." Carver's apology wasn't very effective from Twilight's facial expression, and Isaac knew someone was going to get hurt, so he stepped in.

"Hey, look" Isaac cleared his throat while looking at the pissed off mare, "It was an accident. If he had known someone was living in your shitty tree, I'm sure he wouldn't have wrecked your window." Pinkie Pie faced hoofed. Twilight gritted her teeth in anger before snapping.

"Listen here! First off, STOP CALLING IT A SHITTY TREE! Secondly, that was the worst apology I've ever received. And thirdly, don't apologize to me; apologize to my assistant Spike and his broken nose!" As if on cue, a small purple dragon walked out of the tree, holding a towel to his excessively bleeding nose. He was about to say something, but then passed out, due to him not being used to such pain. Twilight gasped and ran to his aid, picking him up and laying him on her back. She glared daggers at Isaac and Carver, who were lazily standing there. Twilight gave one last look at the deflated Pinkie Pie. "Look, I don't know who those two are, but they're not welcomed in my home, EVER!" With her point made, she slammed the door to clean up Spike. The trio stood there for what seemed like forever, then Twilight slammed opened the door once more, "AND IT'S ANYPONY, NOT ANYONE!" With that, she slammed the door one last time. Isaac finally cleared his throat to break the awkward silence.

"Well, could have been worse." Carver and Pinkie both nodded in agreement. Isaac rubbed the back of neck and sighed. "Who was that anyways Pinkie Pie?" asked the engineer. Pinkie Pie sighed.

"That's my friend Twilight Sparkle and her pet dragon Spike. She's not usually this cranky, but considering the circumstances she woke up to, I'm guessing I would have been annoyed too." She composed herself back to normal, keeping in mind of Rainbow Dash coming over. "Well, let's get going, it's getting late."

…

"When's dinner? I'm starving." Carver complained as the trio set up the bedroom for Pinkie Pie's slumber party. "Seriously, it better not be anything sweet though." Isaac sighed.

"Just be grateful you're getting fed in the first place. Also, do you honestly believe that a married couple named Mr. and Mrs. Cake will server anything non-sweet related?" Carver thought for moment, and cursed under his breath.

"Don't worry, Dashie prefers warm food too, that's why she's bringing over some pizza!" Pinkie Pie reassured Carver, as they were putting out the final touches on the room. As Isaac sat down on the beanbag chair, television in front of him, which surprised him that Equestria had electricity; judging by the outside, there was very little technology. Switching on the television, Isaac noticed it was already on a channel. The cartoon seemed to be about a sponge living in the ocean, and something about a pineapple. Curious, Isaac decided to leave the channel at the current station. Carver pounced on the beanbag next to Isaac, and reached into the bowel between, containing nachos inside. After munching on some, he noticed the show his friend was watching.

"What the hell is this?" Carver asked, still with his mouthful of chips and cheese. Isaac felt slightly disgusted by this; but he ignored the crunching.

"I'm not sure, something about a sponge." Carver frowned disapproving of the show.

"It's terrible, change the damn show." Isaac gritted his teeth slightly.

"Maybe I want to watch it." Carver took this as a challenge; however, before he could threaten Isaac, a doorbell rang.

"She's here! She's here! You guy's will love her! She's a blast!" With that the party mare ran downstairs. Isaac and Carver stared at each other, as the solider took another handful of nachos and munched on them slowly. The tense moment was broken as they noticed a cyan colored mare with a rainbow mane. She stood staring at them, holding heavy satchels.

"Hey guys, can you help Rainbow Dash with her things, please? Thanks!" Pinkie Pie quickly asked as she headed back down. Isaac and Carver mumbled something lazily before the engineer used his kinesis module to lift the large satchels next to the sleeping bag; in which the party mare had set out for Rainbow Dash.

"So" Isaac looked up at the pegasus, "How you doing?" She looked confused and slightly irritated.

"Ya know, Pinkie Pie didn't say anything about having anypony else over tonight, especially somepony I don't know." Carver shrugged as he wiped his hoof on the beanbag.

"Well, my name is Carver, and this is my friend Isaac; nice to meet you too." Carver sarcastically greeted, then noticed the smell from her satchels. "Hey, what'd you bring?" The rainbow mane mare sighed as she walked over to her bags.

"Well, I brought some goodies." Rainbow Dash vaguely answered.

"What kind of goodies?" asked Isaac, as he continued to watch the cartoon. Rainbow Dash frowned in annoyance.

"Pizza, beer, and a mo-" She was cut off by her bags being pulled over between the two colts. "Hey! That's mine!"

"Don't mind if we do" said the soldier as he reached into the bag and pulled out two beers, giving one to Isaac. Rainbow Dash was taken back at their straight-forwardness as they bit the cap off and began to drink her alcohol.

"Save some for me and Pinkie, got it?" Seeing how Isaac nodded when he heard her, she calmed down. _It's a party Dash, _she mused, trying to get herself into a positive mood again, _and you're always the star of one_. She sat there, waiting for her pink friend to come back up, and just stared at the two colts. They were drinking and eating a slice of her veggie pizza now and then, which greatly bugged her; considering how an activity as still as this was beyond Rainbow Dash's understanding. "What do you guys do for fun anyways?" blurted the pegasus. Carver chuckled.

"What we're doing right now." Carver replied, finishing off his beer, and reaching to take another. Rainbow Dash sighed. "Hey Isaac, this show isn't that bad."

…

To Rainbow Dash's dismay, the two colts finished off her goodies, including the whole pizza. By the time Pinkie Pie came back upstairs, the party pony noticed the sleeping stallions, and reached into her closet; taking out two pillows and blankets. The cyan pegasus watched in envy as the pink mare tidied up the sleeping area, and wishing them both goodnight. Exhausted from cleaning up, Pinkie Pie fell asleep during the beginning of Batmare, which pissed Rainbow Dash off. "Fuckers." She muttered as she continued to watch the rest of the movie alone.


	3. Unexpected suprises

**"Here's where the fun begins" –Isaac Clarke**

**As you read this chapter, I suggest you have the song, "In the Air" by Nonpoint, ready to listen to. I won't spoil when, but you'll know.**

…

"Morning Isaac", a familiar voice greeted him, "how'd you sleep?" The engineer fluttered his eyes open, to see a very welcoming sight.

"Ellie", Isaac gasped, he was in awe at the sight of his previous lover, "how did you get here?" She softly laughed, and placed her hand upon his cheek.

"Oh Isaac, I've always been here." He felt warm tears emerge from his eyes, and embraced her with his arms, feeling her hair guide through his fingers. That's when he stopped, for he couldn't feel anything between his fingers, just his palm. "Isaac?" The engineer immediately looked at his where his hand should be, only to see a hoof. "Isaac?" The pilot called his name even louder, but he couldn't speak; he could only make a strange airy noise. Her skin was now cyan, if she was choking. Isaac panicked, he didn't know what do, only stare in confusion and horror as his lover began to transform along with him. "ISAAC, GET OFF!" Ellie screamed as she pushed him away with cyan hooves.

…

"What's your problem?" The madly blushed rainbow mane mare demanded, as she pushed the sleeping engineer away. Once she managed to shove him off, she got up and started slightly kicking him to wake him up. Isaac, grumbled as he slowly rolled around to face whoever it was waking him up, and saw none other than Rainbow Dash. He frowned, eyes barely opened.

"What do you want?" He asked, as he felt his eyelids become heavy again. Before he could fall back asleep however, he felt the pegasus kicking him again, which pissed him off. He sprang to his haunches and stared at her, gritting his teeth. "What the hell do you want?" She stared back, still slightly blushing, and as equally pissed off.

"What I _want _is to know how you ended up next me, and most importantly, why did you call me Ellie?" Rainbow Dash huffed as she demanded the reason for Isaac's strange behavior, only to see his face drop and his eyes widen. Before he could open his mouth, Carver opened the door, and looked as the two suspiciously.

"Come downstairs, the Cakes want to talk to us." Carver then closed the door, and headed downstairs. Rainbow Dash and Isaac looked at each other for a while, the tension locking their muscles in place.

"I think you should go see what they want" Rainbow Dash bitterly suggested, as she headed to pack her remaining stuff. Isaac gave her an ice cold stare, and left to go downstairs. Once he left the rainbow mane pegasus looked towards the door frame, and sighed. "Pinkie Pie, why'd you have to let them sleep over?" She mused before placing her satchel on her back; she opened the window, and flew outside.

…

As Isaac headed downstairs, he noticed the soldier on the bottom step, scoring a very disappointed look on his face. "Where's Pinkie Pie, hardly saw her last night." He asked, but with no response. "Did you hear me Carver?"

"Oh I heard you Isaac, but what the hell went on up there?" Carver demanded, expressing a feeling of disgust. "You're already fucking these things? Seriously bro, that's some sick shit." Isaac face contorted into disgust.

"I didn't do anything with her Carver" Claimed Isaac, but Carver obviously didn't believe it.

"You know what, I don't care. Besides, the Cakes wanted to see us."

…

After twelve minutes of getting ready, Isaac and Carver walked to the bakery downstairs, and found it odd how the lights were turned off, along with the window blinds being shut. "Mr. Cake?" Isaac called out, unsure what to do. "Mrs. Cake?" The engineer walked to the counter and looked for the couple. Isaac jumped back in shock as he heard a baby crying, then a soft tone hush it back. "Pinkie Pie, is that you?" Isaac rushed over to see the pink mare, with her hair deflated and tears running down her eyes. "What's wrong? Where are the Cakes?" Isaac hushed. Pinkie Pie looked up at him, and began to cry.

"They-y're out-ts-side." She chocked out, as she pointed towards the door. Isaac gave her a confused look, and she took another deep breath in. "The-ey told me t-to stay w-with the k-kids a-and whatever I-I-I" she took another breath in, attempting to calm herself down, "do-don't g-go outside, they said." She broke down into a fierce sob. Isaac stared at Carver, motioning him to look through the blinds. Carver gasped at what he saw.

"Holy shit, Isaac, you have to see this." Carver whispered, as his helmet deployed onto his head. The engineer rushed towards the blinds as Carver headed up stairs, and what he saw made his heart skip a beat; it was a very large orange creature, with three long necked heads, swinging around, looking at its next meal; the Cakes. Isaac stood in horror as he watched the two married couple attempt to fight the hydra, not knowing what to do. Mr. Cake was armed with a butcher knife, while Mrs. Cake held a makeshift spear. The middle head swooped down, its jaws locked onto the male baker. He screamed in pain as the creature bite harder in to him, blood oozing out of his torso. Seeing how her husband needed assistance, Mrs. Cake hesitantly rushed to the hydra, and rammed the spear into the middle one's neck, only for the spear's end to break off. The creature dropped Mr. Cake as its neck detach, falling to the ground with a thud. What happened next shocked the spectating engineer; where the middle neck should have been, there erected two more necks, attached with ferocious heads. Before he could continue to watch even further, he felt Carver pull him back, and a metal object shoved into his chest. He noticed it was his trusty plasma cutter, and he watched in shock as Carver was standing on his back legs, looking as limber as could be. "It's not as comfortable as on all fours, but it's possible" he explained to the shocked engineer, "and right now they need our help, so let's go." Isaac nodded quickly before the solider ran outside. The engineer gave one last look to his new friend.

"Stay here and find somewhere with a sturdy cover" he commanded as he quickly ran outside. Pinkie Pie nodded slowly and grabbed the twins and headed down to the basement.

"Be careful guys…" She whispered before shutting the basement door.

…

Mrs. Cake grabbed her husband's bleeding body away from the hydra, as it slowly crept closer to them. "Leave me Cup Cake" groaned the bleeding husband, "save yourself, and watch over our children." His wife, now stricken with tears and fear, shock her head repeatedly, and shut her eyes, fearing the worse. "You have to go sugar, now!" He demanded. She weakly smiled and slowly shook her head.

"I won't, not now, not ever." The creature screeched and sprinted towards them. They held each other and closed their eyes, awaiting the evitable. Mrs. Cake, however, squinted her eyes as she heard the creature's voice slow down, almost as if it were in slow motion. She opened her eyes, and did notice that the hydra was covered in a blue substance, and it was indeed slowed down. She gasped and felt rejuvenated with hope as she dragged her husband to safety. The hydra stared down, confused on how it couldn't reach his prey in time. Before it could touch the ground, it felt great pain, and screeched as its back felt a burning sensation. It crashed on its belly, and skidded into a nearby home. In a great deal of anger, pain, and vengeance; it noticed its attackers; the two armored figures, now sprinting towards the hydra fearlessly, which greatly caught the creature off guard. It got back up, but felt the same unbearable pain once again as the engineer shot its front right leg. Gritting its teeth, the two middle heads aimed for Isaac, and dove down to rip him into to two. The engineer managed to roll out of the way in time, with the creature's two heads crashing into the ground; only to face Carver's military carbine, and felt the burning blast of the shotgun below his rifle. The heat of the gun's shot fried the neck, where the heads should have been. The Hydra, now realizing it no longer had the upper advantage, began to retreat, only to feel its front right leg being severed as Isaac shot the burnt right leg once more. It screeched in pain as it fell to the ground, watching as cyan lights aimed directly at its torso, and felt the heavy fire of both lead and plasma. Once the rain of projectiles seized, the dying creature looked down to its own torso, and stared in horror as his chest and stomach were now in shreds, reveling its damaged internal organs falling onto the ground. It huffed and coughed out the remaining blood in their throats, before finally closing its eyes; forever. The two warriors sat down on their haunches, heavily breathing and rushed with adrenaline.

"Goddamnit" Carver sighed as he sat his rifle down, "I knew this place was too good to be true." Isaac just nodded as he holstered his plasma cutter back to his side. Carver noticed the residents coming out of their homes slowly, and began to walk to the hydra's corpse. The crowd murmured among themselves, and then the crowd began to slowly applause to the two heroes; then loud cheers erupted. The two comrades sat there, not knowing what to do. Isaac noticed Mr. and Mrs. Cake walk up to them, the husband holding onto his wife for support.

"Thank you so much you two!" Mrs. Cake thanked, smiling with tears in her eyes. "If weren't for you two gentlecolts, we would have died." She joyfully smiled, thankful to be alive, alongside her husband. "I'm glad Pinkie Pie found you two, I always knew she met the right kind of ponies, isn't that right Carrot Cake?" Mr. Cake nodded, still covering his wounds with his apron. Isaac and Carver removed their helmets, only to see a small rushing group of ponies approaching the two. Isaac recognized most of the ponies, that being Rarity, Twilight Sparkle, and Rainbow Dash; the other two he didn't recall meeting them. The group of mares ranged from disgust, to shock, amazement, and terror. Twilight approached the two, walking slowly to them.

"W-what" Twilight stuttered, "What did you?"

"We shot the living shit out it, that's what." Carver answered, as he held his rifle proudly. He pulled Isaac up, both now standing on their four legs. Twilight Sparkle looked as though she wasn't satisfied with his answer.

"Why did you have to kill it? My friends and I would have handled it, WITHOUT killing it!" She argued, but she backed up as Isaac got in front of her.

"By the time you and your friends 'handled' this, those two would of been dead" Isaac snapped as he pointed a hoof towards the married embracing couple, "I think what we did was justified." She just shook her head to herself, mumbling disagreements.

"You don't understand" she explained, "Without the hydra, other creatures and...Celestia knows what, are going to be wondering further into civilization!" Isaac gritted his teeth.

"Then what the hell else were we suppose to do then?" He asked as he got closer to her face, "Leave that fucking thing to go on a rampage, and eventually kill half of this town; if not more?" The crowd fell silent, as did the Liberian. She cleared her throat before speaking up.

"I'm just saying, I'm glad you saved our town, but it would have been better if two ponies died now, rather than having Ponyville, if not all of Equestria's residents suffer the long term effects." With that the Cakes gasped as Twilight turned away, leaving for her home. She paused and turned around to face Isaac once more. "I'll be figuring out why the hydra was so close to civilization, and be writing a letter to the princess; you can talk to me once you figure out what you're fighting for." Isaac just stared as she left the crowd. Some family and friends either left or continued to observe the corpse more.

"Sweet Celestia that was badass!" Squealed Rainbow Dash as she flew over to Isaac and Carver and was as fanatic as a fan girl. "I knew you guys weren't just lazy bums! I just knew it!" Carver slightly frowned at this. "No offense." She apologized. Isaac noticed a yellow mare, with long pink hair, gapping at the hydra's corpse; a look of horror and sadness plastered onto her face.

"Is she going to be okay?" Isaac asked, pointing towards the trembling yellow pegasus. Rainbow Dash looked towards her, and shrugged.

"She usually get's sad when she sees an animal or creature die; but I think the fact that the stomach is blasted out, and fried, I think that's freaking her out." She flew towards the trembling pony and laid a hoof on her shoulder, which she jumped a little. "Hey Fluttershy" the rainbow mane pegasus comforted, "Hey it's okay; it got what it deserved. It was going to hurt innocent ponies." Fluttershy wiped her face and weakly smiled and nodded. Rainbow Dash patted her back before bringing her friend to the two comrades. "Fluttershy, this is Isaac Clarke, an engineer; so he's pretty darn smart." Fluttershy shyly smiled and whispered a soft, inaudible greeting; Isaac waved back. "And this is John Carver, he's a soldier." Fluttershy squeaked as she noticed his scar running down his face; Carver laughed as he realized her reason of her discomfort.

"Don't worry, it doesn't hurt." He reassured her, seeing how she slowly relaxed, as Rarity brought her away from scene. Another mare came up to them, taking off her hat in respect.

"A mighty fine thing you did here boys" She praised as she put her hat back on. "Ah wouldn't mind what Twilight just said; she usually get's riled up when something big happens." She reassured Isaac, who just slowly nodded. "Mah name's Applejack, pleasure to meet the likes of you two." She shook Isaac and Carver's hooves before continuing on. "On behalf of the entire town, and myself, I ask you to come down to mah farm for a feast, can y'all come?"

"I think we should be able to, we just have to tell Pinkie Pie, right Clarke?" Carver stated; Isaac nodded. Both stallions headed for the Sugarcube corner, leaving the two mares outside. When they were gone, Applejack shook Rainbow Dash, getting her attention.

"What's up Applejack?" She asked, seeing how her friend had an expression of concern on her face.

"Ah been seeing how you've been looking at that Isaac fella; anything Ah should be aware of?" Rainbow Dash's muscles tighten as her eyes widened. She covered her face with her hooves to cover her complete blushed face.

"I don't know what you mean." Her lie was terribly bad, but Applejack respected her answer enough.

"Just make sure y'all don't make things awkward, sugah." With that, the two mares left to prepare the feast; while the entire way there Rainbow Dash defensively trying to rejected any notion of being attracted to the engineer, in which Applejack nodded lazily the entire time.

…

An hour after the incident, the comrades got ready for the gathering by cleaning themselves off in the shower. While they were getting ready, Pinkie Pie offered to wash their suits, which both reluctantly parted with. Once both were cleansed, they both covered themselves with towels and requested their suits back, which the party mare happily complied. As they stepped out of the bedroom fully suited, Pinkie Pie smiled, and ran up to hug them both in a tight embrace. "Thank you" she whispered, tears of joy flowing down her face, "I wouldn't know what to do if I lost those two, their like my parents, and I love them." The two stood awkwardly, and patted Pinkie Pie's back slowly. The party mare stilled kept her hold on them, until Isaac cleared his throat.

"I think we should head of towards Applejack's farm now." The engineer suggested. Pinkie Pie nodded as the three headed downstairs, said their goodbyes to the Cakes, and left to meet up with the other mares.

…

Out in the distance of the farm, a black and green mare stood the dark queen of the changelings, Chrysalis, "Impressive Mr. Clarke, very impressive indeed." She laughed silently to herself as she returned back to the mountains, plotting her chance to rise against Celestia once more.


	4. Of Hearts and Spades

**Thursday is one hell of a day for Valentine's day to occur on, so I slightly apologize. Anyways, considering how I'm terrible at remembering dates, I didn't recognize the 14****th**** of February would be Forever Alone day for me. As you read this, remember that the beginning of this story started on ****2013th Year of the Celestial Era, February 5****th****, and is currently on the 6****th****; so keep that in mind as I fast forward in the story. Also, just to inform some, this story does indeed contain adult language, blood, gore, slight innuendo, drugs, alcohol, and extreme violence; in other words: make sure mommy isn't around. Enjoy.**

…

To much of Isaac's dismay, Applejack's celebration wasn't what he had in mind. When he first heard that she was a farmer, he expected the party to be small and quiet; after all, the engineer was never a fan of big gatherings. It seemed as though every resident from Ponyville were at the farm. The crowd of ponies ranged from adults drinking and chatting with another, to the younger ponies playing a wide variety of games. Overall, Isaac felt uncomfortable with the idea of it once he arrived, considering how it was celebrating him and Carver. Isaac sighed as he sat uneasily at a table among others, each with red table cloth and a simple white candle burning in the center. The DJ played a series of relaxing country music in the style of pop, which Isaac found to be appropriate, but it wasn't his favorite genre. The engineer sighed as leaned on the table, looking out in the near distance as lights and ponies broke the blanket of the night. Just before he dozed off, he noticed his friend in the distance, looking wasted as ever, talking to a yellow mare with a light pink hair, which she prevented him from falling. _Fluttershy I think,_ Isaac mused as he began to take interest in Carver's actions. The drunken soldier mouthed something before leaning into Fluttershy's ear, mumbling, followed by her blushing and her wings erecting. Isaac chuckled at the irony of Carver's Hippocratic actions. The shy mare led her drunken flirter to a table about fifteen meters away, making sure Carver was sitting decent enough before she went back to the buffet; presumably to sober the solider up. Isaac gave a slight smile before hearing hoof steps slowly walk behind him.

"The party's nice, isn't?" Isaac turned around to see Rainbow Dash nervously smiling. "How are you enjoying it Isaac?" asked the weather mare.

"I like it" the engineer lied, "The night looks beautiful." Rainbow Dash nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, Princess Luna does a good job, doesn't she?" Isaac seemed taken back slightly, almost in a surprised mater.

"Equestria's ruled by a monarchy?" Rainbow Dash stared at Isaac, as though she expected his question to be rhetorical or sarcastic. She then began to think about his question; she rarely questioned her home's leadership.

"Well, sort of" she answered, "there are nobles that watch over large regions; there are also mayors that supervise each town and city; and finally there are the two Princesses: Celestia and Luna. They pass laws with each other and the royal council finalizes the law, making sure it's justifiable." Isaac nodded as he in took the new information. "Also, the Princesses control the sun and the moon's motions" added Rainbow Dash. The facial expression on the engineer changed from a look of interest, into a look of confusion.

"Control the moon and the sun? Is that how things work here?" The weather mare nodded, Isaac chuckled in disbelief. "What's next; Pegasus controlling the weather?"

"Actually about that-" before she could explain further, she heard the shifting of a microphone.

"Alright, listen up dudes and dudettes! This is DJ-Pon3, otherwise known as Vinyl Scratch, and…ARE YOU READY TO PARTY?!" She screamed into the microphone, which caused Isaac to flinch, while Carver just mumbled something while Fluttershy helped him to eat. "ARE YOU READY FOR THE HARD ROCK ANTHEM?!" The ponies applauded as each grabbed a glow stick from the passing boxes, and attached them to their hooves. The music blared out of the very large speakers, causing Isaac to frown in annoyance, along with the flashing lights. Vinyl Scratch began to rock her head back and forth as she began to play with the equalizers and effects. Rainbow Dash ran over to the crowd, leaving the engineer alone.

"Goddamnit…" He sighed as he gritted his teeth. _If they wanted to celebrate what we did, they should have at least asked us what we wanted_, he thoughtfully complained. He noticed Carver drunkenly walk over to him, as Fluttershy made sure he didn't fall.

"Make sure he drinks plenty of water please?" Fluttershy requested as she set down the soldier on a chair. Before Isaac could reply, she ran off towards the crowd. The engineer sighed as he looked over to Carver, who was finishing his water bottle, before chucking it to the distance.

"You looked pretty shit faced" stated Isaac, before chuckling at his own insult. Carver lazily moved his head towards his direction, attempting to look him in the eye.

"Bitch…please…" Carver slurred. He then took Isaac's water bottle, and began to chug it. After drinking the last drop, he threw it in the same location of the previous bottle. "I'm fine." He simply replied.

"What's up with you and throwing things?" The engineer asked, still looking towards the direction of disregarded plastic. Carver shrugged. "So, what's the situation between you and Fluttershy?" Carver looked down, hiding his slightly flushed face.

"It's nothing man, just drop it." Isaac just shrugged before looking around for another bottle full of water to magically appear; which unfortunately there were none around for him to claim. He sighed as he leaned his head on the table. "I take it you're not into parties?"

"I don't mind parties" replied the annoyed engineer, "I don't like raves is all." Just as he was about to continue his rant, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy came running towards the table, holding glow sticks and flashing glasses.

"Come on guys, you're missing out! Come on!" invited the over zealousness Rainbow Dash. Before he could reply, he flinched as the next song came on, this one having more bass. "Oh my gosh! This is her House Mix! It's totally awesome!" She began to tug at Isaac's arm. Before he could refuse, he noticed a rancid odor in the distance, along with well too organized green glowing lights emerging from the orchards.

"We're not alone." Isaac got up, and grabbed his plasma cutter, aiming it towards the trees. Carver immediately got up, at first woozily, then soberly. He aimed his carbine near the glowing eyes. First, there were only a few, but then the numbers of pairs of eyes grew to an estimated twenty five. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy stood there, frozen in fear. "Go warn the others." They still stood still with the music blasting through the air. "Got it?" Fluttershy's lips began to tremble as she noticed the eyes coming closer. "I said, do you got it?!" screamed Isaac. Rainbow Dash nodded as she pulled her petrified friend with her. "Jesus Christ" he sighed as their helmets latched on to their heads, "what the fuck isn't trying to kill us?"

…

The weather mare and her friend ran up to the crowd, trying to get their attention with hoof signs, only to fail. "HEY! TIMBERWOLVES ARE COMING, RUN!" Rainbow Dash yelled, only to be once again ignored. "Damnit" she cursed under her breath, "Fluttershy, you try to get their attention using Vinyl's microphone; I'll go around warning others inside." Before the shy mare could protest, Rainbow Dash flew quickly in the farm house. Fluttershy sighed, then flew towards the booth and saw Vinyl Scratch occupied.

"Um excuse me; may I use your microphone? It's very important that I use it; I mean, if that's okay with you." Her pleads weren't heard over the music. She was about to ask slightly louder before she saw in a distance Isaac and Carver firing at the swarming wolves, and one jumping on the engineer. Immediately, she pushed Vinyl out of the way and grabbed the microphone, taking in a large breath. "TIMBERWOLVES, RUN!" She screamed over the music, as everypony began to panic quickly. They ran in all directions, knocking each other out of the way in fear of being attacked. "Oh my…"

…

"Goddamnit Carver, get this thing off!" Isaac yelled as the timberwolf attempted to bite his jugular. The solider ran up to his friend, grabbing the wolf by its tail. The wolf yelped as Carver pulled it off, placing his lower hoof on its head. With one tug, the wolf's head splintered as the body seemed to go limp. Carver pulled Isaac back up, searching for the other timberwolves, where none seemed to be around them. The solider saw the large crowd in the distance, the lights and music still disrupting his senses; but managed to recognize faint yells of fear and with the predators swarming the crowd, slowly trapping them into an organized circle. Rarity was screaming as two jumped her. Spike ran towards her to rescue her, burping fire onto the backs of the attackers. The two wolves howled in pain and ran away; increasing the fire's size and power. The wolves gave one last whimper before falling onto the ground, where they kept burning. "Damnit, our weapons hardly do shit against them. It would be better if we had a ripper or a flamethrower."

"Hold on Isaac, I think I have an idea."

…

"Are you okay Rarity?" Spike looked down to see his beloved covered in scratches and blood. She looked up at him, smiling.

"I am, thanks to my little spikey-wikey." She weakly smiled, before cringing in pain.

"Don't worry Rarity; I won't let them get you!" Spike stood his ground as five wolves surrounded him, growling furiously. Unbeknown to the small dragon, one was coming from behind him. Rarity saw as the sneaky timberwolf got into its pouncing stance, ready to attack.

"Spike, behind you!" as the wolf jumped towards Spike, Isaac knocked it down, stepping on its body, and shoving a chainsaw down onto its head, splintering the beast's cranium as sap dowsed the blade. Spike watched in shock, before getting lifted by the neck, and another hoof on grabbing his tail. With one yank, Carver aimed the flames towards the other wolves. The reaming four whimpered and cried as they became engulfed with flames; running away and meeting the same end as the other two.

"Hey what gives?" Spike complained; not feeling very respected as being used a weapon.

"Not now!" Carver yelled as he and Isaac continued to destroy the remaining wolves, following them into the barn. As the last wolf whimpered its last breath, Isaac stomped on its head, crackling into splitters while it was consumed into ashes. Isaac dropped the chainsaw, as Carver set down the dragon, who coughed up smoke on his way out. The engineer sighed in relief as he sat down on a nearby hay block, while Carver sat down on the ground; both fighters stowing their helmets back into their suits. Both caught their breath; breathing in harshly. Finally, the soldier's laugh broke the silence. "So, do you think they're going to throw us another party? I hardly had time to eat. Also, shame Pinkie Pie was too busy catering the party to enjoy it. She loves parties." Isaac chuckled slightly as he popped his neck.

"If they do, I'll make sure to pick out the choice of music."

…

It's been eight days since the Timberwolves incident, and Twilight Sparkle has been writing of the actions of the two new comers. Reporting on how the trio managed to build a workshop and blacksmithing station in the basement of the Sugarcube Corner; along with Isaac and Carver purchasing electronic scrap and finding other items in the junkyards as well. The Liberian even managed to glimpse a peek at the wall of weapons in which she knew none of them. That's what bothered her the most: Not knowing something of interest. However, she's been so lost in her small obsession, that she wasn't aware of the date on the calendar.

…

Twilight Sparkle was stressed; stressed more than usual anyways. She found herself writing less to her mentor, and more on writing reports of Isaac and Carver's actions. She sighed as she filed her latest report of the two purchasing fuel and a rivet gun. She felt a slight smirk emerge from her face, for she received the latest letter from Princess Celestia, and she was to report to the engineer and solider to address the letter. She felt a tug at her tail, and looked down to see her assistant, holding a small card to her. "What's this for Spike?" The dragon looked at her, slightly confused on how she missed the date, but still managed to show a smile.

"Happy Hearts and Hoof Day Twilight!" The Liberian smiled and patted her assistant on the head in approval.

"It's 'Hooves' Spike and thank you so much." She set the card down on her table, and looked down at the letter from Celestia. She was determined to make those two stand before her mentor. _In fear_, she hoped. She looked outside her window, spotting Isaac alone, holding something on his waist. She sneered in disgust; it always unnerved her that he and Carver could walk on only two hooves so naturally. Luckily for her, he was standing on all fours. She was about to open the window and give him Celestia's orders, when all of a sudden, Rainbow Dash flew down and stood in front of the engineer. Twilight then hesitantly backed off; cringed in seeing Rainbow Dash's attraction towards Isaac. The Liberian disapproved her friend's love interest as soon as Rainbow Dash admitted to Twilight while the weather mare was under the influence. Seeing Isaac pull out the object he had before, which was a card. Twilight Sparkle watched intently. The engineer gave her the card, which Rainbow Dash immediately read frantically. The weather mare smiled, blushing modestly as she mouthed the words 'thank you Isaac'. Rainbow Dash then dove to Isaac, embracing him in a hug; while doing so, her wings erected once again. Twilight sighed. _She's really got to work on her hormones._ Isaac smiled while patting her back slowly. The two then walked off, Rainbow Dash mentioning something about teaching him to fly while Fluttershy took Carver to Rarity, where she could teach him basic magic. Seeing her friends happy made Twilight happy. The Librarian took one last look at her own card, before sighing. _I'll let them have this day_, she mused to herself, chuckling in defeat. _Happy Hearts and Hooves day girls._


	5. Royal Pain

**I present to you a new chapter. Enjoy you sexual beast. Also, I know that this story has been drifting away from the humor aspect of the plot; but don't worry, I'll get on it next chapter.**

...

"Wrench" requested the engineer as he huddled over his workbench, crafting to his heart's content and resources. Carver reached into the tool box near the black smiting area; the flames of the forge being the only light in the room besides the inbuilt lights illuminating the table. The soldier tosses the gleaming tool towards Isaac, which hit him in the back right leg. "Goddamnit Carver, it doesn't take that long to walk three meters" Isaac grumbled as he bent down to grab the wrench; Carver just ignored him as he read the newspaper lazily. The engineer sighed as he continued to upgrade their arsenal. Wiping his brow, Isaac looked down, satisfied with his finished work. "Okay, that should be it" Isaac looked over to the unaware soldier, and he smiled evilly. He grabbed Carver's rifle, which he converted to an assault rifle with an incendiary grenade launcher on the bottom, and looked towards the wrench tosser. He chucked the rifle at Carver, hoping to hit him; however Isaac's attempt was a failure, for Carver caught his weapon with ease. "Son of a bitch", he cursed under his breath. Before Isaac could reach for the wrench, he heard a knock upstairs.

"Guys, are you busy?" Pinkie Pie asked, looking downstairs. Isaac and Carver both walked over to her field of vision to address her. "Oh good…" The pink party mare paused, looking anxious, "Twilight wants to see you two." With that being said, she quickly went back to baking; for she didn't wish to see her friends arguing with each other. Isaac and Carver left their weapon on the wall rack, alongside their other arsenals.

…

Twilight Sparkle was waiting impatiently at door, her satchel equipped with letter from Celestia. She smiled, knowing that this would bring misfortune to the pair. Isaac and Carver opened the door, glaring at the purple unicorn. "What do you want?" Carver asked as he closed the door behind them. The Libran grinned.

"By order of Princess Celestia, you will travel to Canterlot immediately; where you two will arrive at her throne, to discuss the recent matters occurring in Equestria." She cleared her throat; the next part was her favorite. "Failing so will result in a penalty of 2,500 bits" she looked as both of them judgmentally, "which I doubt either of you have a fraction of that." Isaac glared at her while Carver frowned. "So you will meet her Highness as soon as possible; and yes, I'm coming along with you two, along with my friends."

"What the hell does she want from us?" Isaac demanded, only to see Twilight's same annoying smirk.

"I don't know, I didn't make the letter." She replied as she began to walk towards her home. "And by the way, I'd back whatever belongings you two own. See you soon." As soon as she was inside, Isaac and Carver sighed as they went back inside.

…

After packing some weapons and ammo into their bags, the trio left for the train station. Pinkie Pie wasn't sure why the duo needed to carry arms with them, but decided they had their reasons. Once they arrived, the three saw that their friends where already waiting for them, each with their own ticket. After the party mare purchased the three tickets, they aboard the train, and left for Canterlot.

…

The ride was relatively slow, so Isaac thought it would be a good idea to rest up. So he excused himself to his room, closing the door on his way in. He popped his neck as he placed his plasma cutter on the shelf, and laid down on his bed. He stared at the roof, thinking of his new life as a pegasus. Although he was getting used to his new form, and even knew how to fly thanks to Rainbow Dash, that's when he frowned. The engineer noticed how she's been showing signs of affection towards him, and he wasn't sure how to react. Sure she was cute, but she was a pony. He solemnly chuckled to himself. _Hell, I'm a goddamn horse too_, he mused to himself. Then there was the fact of forgetting Ellie. After all, he wasn't going to see her again. Isaac himself hardly knew how he and Carver arrived in this dimension in the first place. The only hypothesis he could conjure up was the very large of amount of disruption that defied the laws of physics. It wasn't very likely this was right, but then again, he's now a pony; anything was possible at this point. His concentration was broken as he heard a knocking at the door. "Come in" Rainbow Dash came in, and closed the door, the look joy on her face. "Hey" Isaac greeted as he sat up on the bed.

"Hey, I wanna talk." The engineer flinched as he knew what was to come. "I was wondering, if you know…" she paused before taking in a breath, "you want to go around Canterlot together tonight…just the two of us." Isaac sighed; the question wasn't as severe as he thought.

"I'd love to, but why are we staying tonight?" The weather mare sighed.

"Well, we weren't planning on to, but I thought it would be nice if I showed you some of the sweet things here in Canterlot." She paused, seeing how her crush was unsure, "I'm sure the Princess will give us a nice suite, after all" she puffed her chest up put on a cocky grin, "I've been considered a hero myself." Isaac chuckled and smiled, Rainbow Dash then looked him in the eye, smiling. "It would mean a lot to me Isaac." The engineer nodded. The weather mare gasped in joy and dove in to hug the engineer, kissing him on the cheek. Isaac blushed, but still returned the hug. The weather mare was blushed herself, and they awkwardly looked at each other. "Well, I'll leave you alone, have a good nap Isaac." With that, she patted his back, and left, closing the door on her way out. The engineer fell back on the bed, sighing.

"Ain't that some shit" the engineer chuckled before he wrapped himself in the blankets, and fell asleep.

…

"Clarke, wake up" Isaac grumbled and tried to ignore Carver shaking him, "Isaac where here, get your ass up." Finally the engineer rolled out of bed, and slowly stood up. "Hell, aren't you the sleeper?"

"What time is it?" Isaac asked, still not feeling fully awake yet.

"The time is 6:54 PM, we're slightly late. Come on, we need to get our bags." Isaac stumbled towards the door, grabbing his plasma cutter on his way out, latching it to his side. As they went outside with the others, the engineer stared in awe at the kingdom's architecture; the buildings and roads seemed straight out of a fairy book. The lights lit up sections of the streets as the smell of waterworks delighted his senses, taking notice to the numerous fountains.

"This place is amazing" Isaac stated as he was still in awe. Music of slow jazz could be heard around the entrance of Canterlot. _Finally, something relaxing_, he thought to himself as he felt something he wasn't acquitted with lately; the regal feeling of relaxation. The water works near the train station shot out a smooth mist, which Isaac flourished in. He felt a tug on his front leg, and turned to see Carver still dragging the bags. "Sorry, it's just that I never seen anything like this."

"Well we can awe at the scenery later, we need to get to our hotel room." The engineer gave a confused look.

"Wait, why are we all staying in a hotel tonight?" Carver shrugged.

"Rainbow Dash was telling us of your guy's date tonight, and Rarity convinced everyone..." he paused, trying to remember the proper term, "_everypony_ that it would be a great deal to everyone to take a break here." Isaac frowned slightly; Carver gave him a smudged smirk. "Don't worry; you two can still have your romantic stroll across town."

"It's not a date Carver." Isaac replied, slightly bugged at Carver's accusation.

"Then tell me Clarke, what is it then?" Isaac opened his mouth to come up with an explanation, only to be at a loss of words. "Exactly", the solider then looked at his friend, "listen man; I'm not going to think any less of you if you do actually have feelings for her too, I mean hey" he shrugged and gave a long sigh, "I think there's something between me and Fluttershy too." They paused, absorbing the sights and sounds of the kingdom. "It's time for us to move on." Isaac nodded and grabbed his bag, and they made they made the way to the hotel; Cloptin Inn.

…

After the gang set up at the high class hotel, they each showered and otherwise prepared to meet the Princess. Before they left, Isaac made sure to put a lock on their reinforced bags. Once he gave it a good once over, he and Carver strapped their weapons and met up with the mane six outside, as they strolled down to the royal courtyard.

…

When they arrived, Twilight looked up in the sky; nervous that she might have been late. They were escorted inside by the royal guards, and gazed upon Princess Celestia, who was slightly tired, after all; she was always awake while the sun was out. "Princess" Twilight addressed respectfully as they all bowed down to her; all for except Isaac and Carver, who just stood there awkwardly. The royal mare noticed this, and just stared at the two, who stared back at her.

"Twilight" the Liberian stood up immediately and awaited orders, "are these the two you have been writing about?"

"Yes your majesty." Celestia just nodded.

"You must be Isaac Clarke and John Carver." The two nodded. "I've been told of the accomplishments you two have done; defeating a Hydra is no easy feat." Twilight looked slightly disappointed at the outcome of her mentor's reaction. "But I must know one thing," she paused, staring intently on the two; "will you fight for Equestria and be at my aid when the time comes? Because from what Twilight has reported, you two aren't from these parts." Isaac stared, in shock; once again he was being asked to side with a group.

"No" he answered. Everyone gasped in shock, even Celestia was caught off by surprise. "No, I won't; I'll help around when needed. I won't be your lap dog or champion; or whatever you call it. I've been through enough already, okay?" He sighed, and took a breath in. "Do you honestly believe that Hydra and Timberwolves was the only thing I've ever had to kill? No, I've been through far worse. I payed my dues, Carver and I deserve better than what we had to go through. Besides" he paused, venting out his rant, "I've always had trouble with the government before." Carver nodded solemnly; still not sure what Isaac said was the best thing to say.

"Very well" Celestia stated as she glared at the two, "then leave, I wish to talk to my _loyal_ subjects alone." Two guards escorted the two out of the room and into the hallway. Before the duo could head towards the exit, the guards seized at their tracks, as a large blue mare stood in front of the duo.

"You may leave us" the guards stood there, confused, "that's an order." The guards saluted Princess Luna and left for their stations. "I've heard what you said up there, and I know what you two went through. I know." She attempted to comfort the two. Isaac got upset, believing that the mare in front of him was mocking him.

"How the hell would you know?" Isaac questioned as he began regretting coming to Canterlot in the first place. "You never met us before."

"I know enough Clarke. I am Princess Luna, and I've seen what you two have dreamed of. "Especially of the one known as Ellie, she seems lovely." This made the engineer tremble slightly; surprised that the mare was telling the truth. "I know of the hardships you two endured, and I understand what you dream of, and I can give you that." She paused, letting the moment sink in. "You dream of living in peace, plentiful resources surrounding you. A stable government that you agree with; one with a Republic system rather than a ruler; you also long for love and companionship." She grinned, taking in the bliss of his wishes. "I must say Isaac; when you dream, you dream big." The engineer stood upright, taken back by everything the Princess of the Night got correct. "You may have heard of my sister and I having a bad background; which would be correct. I know that having eternal leadership is nothing more than tyranny now, I wish to make Equestria into a land ruled by the ponies; not two sisters way over they're heads." Princess Luna felt tears shed from her eyes, but continued on anyways. "She must be overthrown. My government must overtake this system of corruption of the monarchy; this dictatorship!" She paused, taking in breaths; preventing herself from sobbing. "You two must assist my upcoming party, only then shall your wishes come true Isaac" she looked towards the solider, putting on a comforting smile, "and you too John; you two share very comforting ideas of a perfect haven, although I feel a longing for children from you." The two stood there, and finally Carver nodded.

"I'm with you if Isaac is in." He looked towards his friend, who had tears forming into his eyes.

"Yeah" he whispered, "I'm in." Luna smiled as she herself felt tears of warmth over joy her. "But, wouldn't the new government become corrupted as well?" Luna shook her head, still smiling.

"Isaac, everyone becomes drunk with power once in their lives; but it's another thing to be constantly bending things towards your favor. Mistakes are part of life, but I'm not willing to except the fact that ponies feel obligated to bow down before others; including myself." She stared at the window, looking into the moon's warm glow. "I know I made far too many mistakes in my lifetime; I wish to make amends so that I can rest in peace; that includes me taking my sister away from this life as well." Isaac felt uncomfortable with the conversation taking a dark turn. "Do not fear Clarke; I'll be watching after you and Carver; and you'll eventually join me in the afterlife." She chuckled as tears fell down to the ground. "Who knows, you might see Ellie there as well." There they stood, basking in the moonlight, taking in the moment. Finally, Luna stood up and cleared her throat. "I'm fucking with you" Isaac and Carver gave a confused look and very distraught, "I only know about Ellie from Twilight's reports on when you called Rainbow Dash that! I had you two going didn't I?" She howled in laughter as the the two colts gave an amused look. "Wasn't that funny?" She laughed hysterically once again, then her expression turned serious. "Now get the hell out."


	6. Drop it

**"I'm gunna trip balls!" - Frank Reynolds. Since the last episode of season three, I've wanted this story to be related to the cannon, I decided that the best thing to do was to give a brief introductory from the last chapter and where they were. Also, if my description of geography is limited to your senses; please feel free to view the map of the Known World. I used the same map to reference the areas. Now, for the Lion's milk!**

…

Since Luna kicked the two out of the royal courtyard, Isaac and Rainbow Dash later enjoyed their stroll through town; the engineer taking in the sights and sounds of the kingdom had to offer. The next day, Celestia proposed an employment relation between the two and herself; when the Princess needed work to be done, she would contact the two. The payment would be high amounts of bits; which they immediately agreed to work for her. After all; they were unemployed. When they arrived back to Ponyville, Isaac and Carver separated from the mane six; only talking from time to time and going back to the Sugarcube corner. They mainly enjoyed watching television and drinking at the local bar ran by Berry Punch. When they heard of Twilight Sparkle's major accomplishment of transforming into an alicorn, they thought very little of it and continued their way to the bar; only to come face to face with an unfamiliar sight: the closed sign. "Shit" Isaac cursed as he tried giving the door one last yank before giving up, "there goes our plans." They noticed the sign saying something about being closed to witness the Librarian's ceremony. "What an attention whore…" he muttered before looking around at the desolate town.

"It's a fucking ghost town here." Carver piped in.

"Hey" Carver and Isaac jumped back in surprise to see the same DJ that played at their 'celebration', "you two lost?"

"Not really, we just wanted to drink at this bar; but it's closed." Isaac explained, pointing a hoof towards the sign. Vinyl Scratch looked intently at the sign, before grumbling.

"Well you're going to be waiting outside for the rest of the day," she stated, "but, you two seem pretty cool from the things I heard about you guys." She took off her glasses to look them sincerely. "Wanna hang out at this club I play for? I can give you two discounts. Only the owner is there; and he's pretty old and friendly." The duo's eyes shined in excitement.

"What are we waiting for then? Let's go!" Exclaimed an overexcited Carver. The three went off their way to the famous club in town known as 'The Hay Needle". To some of Isaac's dismay, the inside was indeed intended for a rave; but to his delight, there was no such crowd. The club was rather small and painted black, but still roomy; the middle of the floor was a typical disco floor, the black ceiling polluted with strobes lights and fog machines. To the right and left there were bathrooms; each being unisex. Behind the dance floor, was the large DJ booth; sporting large expensive equipment. The upper level had glass railing and a food bar. Finally, the most impressive feat that the two were interested in amazed them at the wide variety of drinks it had to offer: The bar. After taking around six shots of 'El semental Royal', the three were pretty tipsy.

"Hey, wanna know what would be pretty fucking awesome?" The DJ asked, getting the full attention from the two stallions. "Let's drop some acid." She reached under the bartender table, and pulled out a container of tablets. Normally, the engineer would refuse such an offer; but quite frankly he could careless of the negative effects right now.

"Fuck it, let's do it." Isaac said as he clopped his hooves together. The DJ grinned widely as they each took two tablets and swallowed them. Around half an hour later, Isaac found himself dancing on the dance floor with Carver, while Vinyl Scratch glared at the booth. The same music the engineer would consider to be garbage was now fuel for him. He grinned as the lights danced before him, the beats of her House Mix breathing into him. "It's all about colors, it's all about toys…" the engineer slurred as he stumbled up to the bar, filling a large jar with water. He walked downstairs on his two back legs, carrying the large container and taking gulps of water. After he made sure that the other two had their fair share of hydrates, he blacked out.

…

He awoke in a cold sweat, looking around to observe his surroundings; he and Carver were upstairs in their sleeping bags in Pinkie's room. He had a headache, so he stood up and headed downstairs to find some pain relievers. He noticed the lights were on, but the kitchen was empty. Isaac thought nothing of it as he searched in the cabinets for some ibuprofen. That's when he heard screams of anger and agony outside. The engineer swallowed the two pills, and ran outside, aiming his plasma cutter outside. The lights met with a large crowd of concern ponies, who looked at him disapprovingly. He saw Pinkie Pie huddled in the corner of the mailbox, crying. Before he could rush to her side, he saw a very pissed off Twilight Sparkle stomping towards him, burn marks where her wings once where. "YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" She screamed as she tackled him to the ground. "YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU SHOT OFF MY WINGS WHILE YOU WHERE HIGH AS SHIT!" She screamed, getting into his face. She licked her mouth for moisture, and glared at him. "Fuck you Isaac, I'm getting your ass sent to prison…" she stared the plasma cutter on his side, "or…maybe I should fucking shoot the shit of your wings; see how you like it?" Before she could keep her end of the threat, Rainbow Dash pulled her off the engineer. "Let go of me bitch!" She screamed. The weather mare threw the raging ex-alicorn to the ground.

"Hey, I'm sure he didn't mean it. If anything, you should blame Vinyl for giving him the drug in the first place." She snapped at the Liberian as she picked Isaac up.

"Fuck all of you; you're all assholes!" She gritted her teeth. "Oh, and just because he's the goddamn apple in your eye doesn't mean you should defend him when he fucked up." She muttered, getting back up and pushing Rainbow Dash back. The weather mare scowled angrily at Twilight before shoving her back.

"At least I have a special somepony to defend; unlike you." The words felt like burning acid to Twilight. She began to tear up, and then her bottom lip began to tremble. The Librarian stared at her friend, and then back to Isaac; who just stared back.

"If it helps, I'm sorry." He apologized, looking her in the eyes. "I can buy you a bike or something" he pointed towards her home, "and maybe even build a rack for your shitty tree to keep it too!" Twilight huffed and glared daggers at the engineer; who just gave her a small optimistic smile. She punched him the face, making his nose bleed. Rainbow Dash held Isaac, holding her hoof to where the blood was falling. "Okay, I deserve that, but I can still get you something for that shi-" but before he could finish his sentence, he felt his body being levitated up, then shot through the window of the Sugarcube Corner.

"For the last fucking time…IT'S NOT A SHITTY TREE, OKAY?! IT'S A GODDAMN WORK OF ART!" She screamed in triumph. Rainbow Dash spat in her face, giving her a sour look before rushing inside to help Isaac. The Librarian wiped the spit off, still too pumped to think much of it. "Fuck, I wanted to do that so bad."

"Have you learned _nothing _of your own reports on friendship?" Twilight gasped as she turned around, seeing Princess Celestia with a disappointed look on her face.

"You don't understand Princess, he's a dick!" Celestia frowned at her apprentice. Twilight sighed before feeling the waves of tears come back to her eyes. "I'm so sorry Princess… H-He's t-th-he reason w-why my w-wings are go-" she broke down into a sob. Celestia knelt down towards her, and nuzzled her; comforting her in a motherly way. The sorrowful unicorn cried on her shoulder, weeping into the night.

"Forgive those, as you wish to be forgiven, my most faithful student." The sobbing mare looked up to her mentor with bloodshot eyes. "You know Isaac wouldn't do anything to hurt you if he was sober; he would protect you with his life; I know he would. We all make mistakes Twilight; its setting things right with those who do you wrong that makes life full of hope and bliss. I would talk to him tomorrow, and ask for his and Rainbow Dash's forgiveness. What you did was just as wrong as he did you, but he apologized." She chuckled, "Mind you his apology could have been better; but he sought your forgiveness none the less. I think feeling at peace would be best for you." She nuzzled her student once more, and Twilight nodded in agreement. The mentor took her student to her house, where she made sure Twilight was comforted for the night. After wishing her goodnight, Princess Celestia left.

…

"Goddamn, she can sure pack a punch," Isaac stated as Rainbow Dash wiped the glass shards off his suit, "I'm sorry. I really I am." The weather mare smiled weakly before lifting his head towards her.

"Hey, she probably aggravated you while you were freaking out. I know she forgives you; she just has anger issues is all." She placed the glass in the trash before returning to comfort her crush. "I forgive you both; it's just been one of those nights." Isaac nodded before sighing and walked over to the colorful row of stools, and sat down. Rainbow Dash sat next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. The moment of peaceful soreness was interrupted as Princess Celestia walked in. "Listen, Princess, he didn't mean to do it, I swear!" The weather mare protested, but the facial expression was of one with worry.

"I came here to Ponyville not for Twilight's injuries or to punish Isaac, but for more urgent matters concerning the safety of Equestria; if not the entire known world." The engineer turned to see what the royal mare had to say. "There have been reports of a very large life form emerging from The Breach in the northwest ocean. It has been reported to attack any boats sailing near its path." She cleared her throat, and attempted to regain focus. "It's been last seen swimming in the Ruins of Eternity's Bridge."

"What the hell is it then?" Isaac asked, getting up to look at Celestia's slightly trembling form. "What is it?"

"It's called The Leviathan…" She whispered.


	7. Fishing Grounds

**Early to bed**

** Early to rise**

** Fish all day**

** Tell big lies**

** I always love fishing! Well, documentaries count…and they're narrated by Oprah Winfrey. Oh, and SpongeBob of course… **

...

Isaac informed Carver of the news of The Leviathan; an ancient beast from biblical times. Once the morning came, the two came down to eat breakfast with the Cakes and Pinkie Pie. "So what are you exactly hunting now dear?" Mrs. Cake asked. The two toddlers were messily eating food, from time to time throwing some at each other. The married couple just drank their morning coffee; while Pinkie Pie enjoyed a large slice of cake for her meal. Isaac and Carver always had eggs, potatoes, and toast for breakfast ever since they arrived in Equestria; such a luxury was not available to them while they were human.

"It's called The Leviathan" Isaac replied, swallowing another bite of his meal, "I think it's some giant serpent with some kind of tendrils from what I know." Mr. Cake's face contorted into worry.

"How do you plan to capture it?" He asked; Carver shook his head.

"We aren't; we're going to kill it." He replied while he too in took a bite of egg. Mr. Cake grimaced while Mrs. Cake weakly smiled; believing that the two were capable of doing anything. Pinkie Pie grinned greatly, and pushed her cake to the side.

"Hey! I've hardly had time to go with you two on your adventures for a while! I wanna go!" She bounced out of her chair repeatedly. Isaac chuckled while Carver sighed.

"Sure, just make sure you bring a lifejacket or something" he finished his food and got up to wash his and the soldier's plates, "After all; wouldn't want you to get too wet." He smiled, feeling the radiance of the party mare's joy. Once he finished, the trio went down to Twilight's Library, where knowledge of the Leviathan could probably be found. Pinkie Pie knocked on the door, and the tree waited. Spike answered the door, looking at Pinkie Pie with a friendly grin.

"Hey Pinkie Pie, can I help you?" The dragon asked, then began to frown as he noticed the two individuals behind her. "What are they doing here?" He whined, slightly backing away from the door, "Twilight doesn't want to see th-"

"Actually I do Spike" the Liberian interrupted as she came to the door, looking at both Isaac and Carver expressionless. Her hair's curl was straightened out, and she had surgical tape keeping her gauze around her burn marks. The five of them stood there awkwardly; Pinkie Pie weakly smiling to keep the mood up.

"Look, I'm sorry f-"

"It doesn't matter what you say Isaac" she glared at him, feeling the returning rage fill her, "you can't replace burnt flesh nor turn me into an alicorn again. Just save it." She spat out. "I can only forgive you for my sake; not yours. I'll forgive you enable to save myself from a deep depression; there' nothing you can do to ever make it up to me." She sighed, and slowly exhaled; looking only in his general direction. "Don't you get it? Ever since you came here, you ruined my life and my social status. I was once the most respected unicorn in Equestria." She gritted her teeth, taking in rapid breaths. "Now I'm the bitch that nopony gives a shit about; all thanks to you Isaac and Carver."

She stood there firmly, letting her speech settle in to the moment. "Now, what do you three want?" She asked.

"We want to take down The Leviathan." Carver replied, unfazed by the tension. Twilight cocked an eyebrow up.

"That's sure one hell of a task to do; what do you want to know?" She inquired.

"Anything that can help us" Isaac replied. The Liberian stood there, not quite sure if she wanted to help him. The engineer sighed. "Look, I fucked up, okay? Staying here and feeling sorry for your ass won't solve anything; you know that. Plus, this isn't as much for my own benefit as it towards Equestria's importation income; any country needs as much income as it can get. So, can you help us or what?" The Liberian sighed and motioned them inside.

…

Once they were inside, Isaac and Carver waited in the kitchen; Pinkie Pie just looked through the fridge. Twilight Sparkle was busy collecting information on the biblical beast and its weakness. After frothy minutes of reading, Twilight closed the book; a look of indifference on her face. "Well, according to research, The Leviathan is impervious to any mortal attacks, as well as the ability to shoot projectile fire from its breath. The estimated length is roughly around four hundred meters long; yikes." She sarcastically muttered. "It's a giant sea dragon that has a thick skin; that's it." She bluntly explained. "Hope the two of you will have a great time dying."

"I'm coming too Twilight." Pinkie Pie piped up. The unicorn's eyes widen in shock.

"No Pinkie, I don't think that's a good idea. You're better off staying here." She recommended to her friend. The party mare frowned.

"Twilight, they need as much help as they can get; and if a friend is in need, then it's my job to help indeed." The Liberian sighed in defeat.

"If you feel that strongly about this Pinkie; then I'll come along, she smiled, "after all; you're my friend." Pinkie Pie smiled, while Isaac frowned intensely.

…

"So when do I learn how to breathe underwater; or how to shoot meteors from the sky?" Carver asked, staring at Twilight's spell book. She sighed.

"Carver, you can't just skip any lessons; or else you won't be able to control your magic. You'll miss the crucial details of the early chapters!" The Liberian explained.

"Maybe _you _should have skipped the lesson where it taught you to be an unlikable bitch!" He snapped back. Twilight Sparkle glared at the soldier, who chuckled. It's been around three hours since the group left Ponyville to meet up with the guards on the shores of Stableside. Once they arrived, they found thirty guards and a large sail ship, baring the mark of Celestia's cutie mark on the side. The leader of the guards was a white stallion with a blue mane. Twilight Sparkle gasped in joy as she ran towards him.

"Shining, what are you doing here?" She asked, thrilled to see her brother. He smiled, and hugged her back.

"It's great to see you too sis." He moved away from his younger sister after they're hug, and continued to walk towards Isaac and Carver. "So, you two are in charge of this mission?" He inquired, observing the gear and physic of the duo. Isaac nodded. The Captain smirked, and saluted the two. "I am Shining Armor; King of the Crystal Kingdom and one of Celestia's most trusted solider." He frowned slightly, remembering who he was addressing himself to. "It's been told that you two are her favorite mercenaries in these kinds of special operations…I've also been hearing that you've been giving my sister a hard time." He glared at Isaac, who just stared back. "I wouldn't recommend doing anything to hurt her while I'm around; got that?" The engineer slowly nodded.

"Can we can go soon?" Isaac requested.

"Of course" he replied.

…

Isaac held on to his Javelin gun; making sure the explosive module was connected correctly; while Carver sat next him admiring the rocket launcher they brought. Pinkie Pie snacked by the two; enjoying the sun's rays and ocean air. Twilight Sparkle was mainly speaking with her brother; the two of them catching up with each other. The engineer felt somewhat discouraged by the soldier's weaponry; which consisted of swords, spears, and bows. The engineer felt calmed by the surrounding water; which was immediately destroyed by the fog surrounding them form the precipitation. Fog wouldn't normally scare most ponies; but Isaac felt a sense of uneasiness. He could have sworn that he could hear a young girl singing a familiar children's song that he couldn't recall in a haunting manner. _ It's A Small World?_ He thought, still feeling his body chill up. "Carver, do you hear anything?" Isaac asked, standing up to look off the railing of the deck. The soldier sat his rocket launcher down, and he too looked uneasy.

"You hear it too?" He asked. Isaac nodded, staring uneasily into the foggy horizon. "Shit, that's creepy." Before he could continue, Isaac gasped, placing a hoof on his trusty plasma cutter. "What is it?" Carver asked as he stood next to the engineer. What he saw stricken him with an eerie feeling; what they saw was a large silhouette of what appeared to be a long bridge in the distant horizon. Pinkie Pie noticed her friends looking out in the ocean, and bounced next to Carver to see what they were looking at.

"Hey guys, whatcha looking a-" she paused, hearing the haunting music as she stared into the silhouette herself. Ponies walked over the bridge casually; sometimes stopping to interact with each other peacefully. "No..." She muttered in fear; her hair completely deflated and her eyes widening in fear. "No, no, no, no, no; No! NO!" She screamed, falling to the floor crying. "TWILIGHT, HELP ME!" She cried as she huddled herself in fear. Carver dropped to ground, trying to comfort her. Isaac wanted to help her; but felt trapped in the trance before him. The two siblings galloped towards Pinkie's cries, stopping in front of her trembling body.

"Pinkie, what's the matter?" She demanded but felt an interruption of her brother's hoof tapping her shoulder. "What is it Shining A-" She gasped as she saw the shadows in the horizon. "That's not possible…" She muttered, "That's not possible. That's not possible." She repeated; the girl's chilling song coming into her hearing. Her legs felt on the edge of collapsing. A large dark silhouette emerged from below the bridge; ramming into the structure over and over again. Distant screams of horror and pain made all of them silent; the ship's crew witnessing the horror shown in the horizon. As the bridge fell, the girl's voice began to grow and grow; soon becoming so ear piercing, each one of the crew members began to scream; holding their ears in fear and pain. Finally the noise stopped, and the silhouette was nowhere to be found; giving a moment of relief. However, another song began to play from another direction; this time funky and coming from an incoming source.

_Give it all you got, spin, spin, spin…_ Isaac frowned. He motion Carver to grab their weapons while Shining Armor ordered his ponies to take a defensive stance on the deck. The music was louder as the ship began to shake violently. The engineer motioned the group of ponies to hold onto a railing. _Give it all you got, can't stop now!_ A large blue dragon with headphones emerged from the waters and grabbed hold of the front hull of the ship, sinking the front in the water as it leaned onboard. Twelve soldiers screamed as the lost their grip and fell into the mouth. Cries of pain and sounds of bones being crushed were silenced by the blaring music. Isaac felt his grip lost and he tumbled towards the mouth of the beast. In desperation, he fired his suit's thrusters to slow down the fall. He aimed his Javelin gun while sliding down towards the opened mouth, and fired. The Leviathan gagged as the javelin struck it in the uvula, and then it screeched as blood splattered the deck. In rage, it struck the middle of the ship, crushing six guards. The beast retreated back into the ocean; the headphones finally falling off and sinking with the music. After what seemed to be forever, The Leviathan once again emerged from the ocean and pulled the hull down once more. Seeing how they might be next, the remaining twelve guards ran towards the beast and began to fire arrows and strike The Leviathan's face. A giant claw ripped through the front hull, crushing the remaining guards as the boat then began to sink. "Oh shit" Isaac cursed. The dragon leaped from the water, and towards the other end of the boat, where the group was now at. Isaac put the beast in stasis as Carver fired the rocket at its throat. The juggler splattered from the explosion and the four thousand ton Leviathan still came falling down.

"EVERYONE GET THE HELL OFF THE SHIP!" Carver screamed. Twilight grabbed the still trembling Pinkie Pie and abounded ship with the others. The limp body crashed into the wrecked ship, sinking it to the watery grave.

…

The five ponies used a floating plank to swim back to shore. After a grueling five hours, the group made their way back to Stableside's shore. Shining Armor thanked the two of their valorous actions, and told them how Celestia wanted to meet with the two in her palace. Taking the train from Stableside to Fillydelphia, then finally to Canterlot; the group arrived to their destination. Shining Armor told Isaac that the Princess wanted to see the all of them as soon as possible, so any needs that weren't attended to during the train rides would have to wait. When they arrived in the palace, Shining Armor took them to the council room, which ponies with suits and cameras were at the ready near the walls; and wished them goodbye before heading to his quarters in the castle. Isaac felt slightly uneasy as the council was not full of the average unicorn, but filled with alicorns; each having some cultural difference with each other. Then, there was both Celestia and Luna; each sporting a black cowl and cape that had their cutie marks in gold and the other silver.

"Isaac Clarke," Celestia addressed, looking at the engineer, "my kingdom, along with many other countries, thank you for what you two have done." She bowed to the engineer, making him feeling very awkward. She rose, still having the same serious facial expression plastered onto her face. "What you have done has not only made sailing safer; but you avenged the lost lives of those who were traveling on Eternity's Bridge long ago, and I thank you two personally." The alicorns stood up, and Celestia cleared her throat. "I hereby reward you two with a promised reward of three hundred thousand bits each" her face turned slightly sour as she scowled at the both of them intently, "although, it still disturbs me greatly that you two actually needed a physical compensation to do this." Isaac and Carver shrugged; the two just wanting the reward and to leave Canterlot. She frowned, slightly glaring at the two even further. "Also, the two of you seem very careless of what has become of my guards; all were very good ponies who lost their lives in the field of ba-"

"Actually, we were sailing on the ocean," Isaac cut off, "So technically they died on a boat, in that thing's mouth, and the rest probably just drowned." The alicorns in the council room gasped in shock, Luna scowled at the engineer. Celestia gritted her teeth; trying to calm herself down.

"Very well," she muttered, "we'll discuss the terms on support for later." She cleared her throat, trying to get back on topic. She pushed Isaac next to her, and turned to face the fellow alicorns. "Kings and Queens; Princes and Princesses; or whatever leader you may be; listen to me and listen well." She tugged on the engineer's arm, bringing him closer to her. "Any future threats on my Kingdom will not only result in total war; but as well as my Empire's mercenaries will get involved with the conflict itself." She turned her head towards a large griffin, who just stared back from his side of the counselling table. "These two are capable of not only defeating Hydras and Timberwolf packs, but as you heard, The Leviathan itself." She slightly trembled, remembering that haunting funk. "The future of my Kingdom will strive, and the obvious choice of future unity is for all of us to become whole." Isaac cringed at her choice of words. She then smiled, trying to brighten the mood up. "Now, leave you two; I have matters to attend to." The duo exited out of the room, Carver carrying the two checks. Before they could exit the palace, they heard fast wing flaps from behind.

"Hold on you two!" The same griffin from the meeting sped towards them.

"What do you want?" Carver asked, suspicious of the huffing griffin.

"I like to keep things fast and simple; I wish to purchase the blueprints of those weapons you carry." Isaac felt uneasy about this shady dealer.

"Who exactly are you, and how much are you willing to pay?" He asked, the griffin laughed.

"You're brighter then you look. I am Prince Mnemon of the Griffin Kingdom, and I'm paying fifty thousand bits per weapon schematic." The engineer thought intently on the pros and cons of this Prince's deal. The new source of income was like nothing he has ever received from doing any job previous, and the extra could help him and his friends in the long run. The downside could result in a increased military based culture of all nations.

"What are you planning on doing with the weapons?" Isaac asked.

"Well Mr. Clarke, you seen how Celestia threaten the rest of us, and she _recommended _that we all unite under one nation. By all purposes Mr. Clarke, this is just for defensive measurements." Mnemon explained. _He has a point, _Isaac mused to himself. "And besides; do you really think that she won't have you two executed the moment she no longer needs your services? She's done it before." The two mercenaries felt uneasy by this news.

"How many has sh-"

"Around fifty five Mr. Clarke; and those are just the recent twenty or thirty years." Mnemon frowned, losing his patience. "Now , what will your answer be? Say no and doom the rest of my kingdom to be subjected to that Tyrant Celestia's ruling. Or say yes, and create means of liberation and justice through this damned nation." Isaac and Carver huddled up, whispering on the possible benefits of the offer. "I don't have all night Mr. Clarke." Carver turned around, smirking.

"Make it sixty thousand per schematic, and it's a deal." Carver stated. Mnemon sighed and nodded.

"I'll be expecting them by tomorrow before noon. Don't ask for me here in the palace; just look around the public courtyard, and if they ask what you're doing, tell them it's for..." He tisked, thinking of what the excuse could be. "Tell them it's for future building of the courtyard; like an architectural thing or something." The two shook Mnemon's paw, sealing the deal.


	8. If you give a Derpy a muffin

** If you give a moose a muffin; then you probably just made that moose's day.**

…

"I'm telling you Carver" Isaac growled, "Fruity Puffs don't exist." The solider scowled, looking in the Cakes' pantry for his ideal brand of cereal. It was morning, and it has been a week or so since the duo spent their small fortune on law suits and raw materials. Pinkie Pie sat at the table, next to Isaac; praying that their feud over a non-existing brand of cereal would come to an end soon.

"Hey man, I know for a fact that there's some cereal that's round and fruity." Carver scavenged harder; now just trying to prove the engineer wrong.

"There's Trix; that fits the description of your fruity balls." Isaac chuckled at his own clever remark; the other two did not laugh.

"Isaac I know about that damn rabbit; that's not the goddamn cereal I'm talking about", he gritted his teeth and slammed the pantry door, "Damnit! That's fine; I didn't want a cold breakfast anyways." Carver sighed. "Pinkie, is there any places that sell food around here?" He asked. Pinkie Pie broke out in laughter.

"We live in a bakery, dumbass!" She pointed out. The solider took a breath in, and exhaled; looking at the giggling two ponies.

"You know what I mean! Is there a restaurant that serves _anything _besides fucking sweets?" Pinkie Pie thought for a moment. It never occurred to her about any other food alternative to her beloved Sugarcube Corner.

"There's the café," she frowned slightly, "but…Twilight eats there every morning." The solider scoffed.

"I'm hungry, so I don't give a shit. Isaac?" Carver looked at the engineer. Isaac tapped his hoof on the table. After a few minutes, he shrugged. Carver grinned.

…

The sky was Caribbean blue, and the clouds were divided into perfect fluffs of white; just the way Twilight liked it. No; the way she _loved _it. Her herbal tea sooth her throat as she took a sip of the liquefied heaven. The pure warmth of the honey filled tea was paradise to her. She exhaled as she leaned back on her chair, feeling her warm eyelids cover her vision. Nothing could ruin this bliss for her. She sniffed a familiar scent in the air; one that she had been accustomed to and was able to recognize anywhere: Cotton candy. "Pinkie Pie…" She muttered. Normally she'd love to enjoy a meal with her friend; but lately, the party mare went out alone less often._ Fucking Isaac and Carver_. She slammed her cup on the table, and surveyed around her surroundings; hoping that she was mistaken. Unfortunately, she was correct. The trio came walking towards the only available table outside: The one next to her. "Shit" she muttered. She was supposed to only meet with Applejack and Rainbow Dash for lunch today; Rarity was busy making something for Sweetie Belle. _Where are they_, she impatiently mused. If on cue, her two excepted friends came walking towards her in the horizon; the weather mare curling up her wing and the farmer with a disapproving facial look. "Hey girls, over here!" She waved towards them. She cringed as soon as she realized her mistake of calling out to Applejack and Rainbow Dash. "Son of a bitch…"

"Hey Twilight!" Pinkie Pie bounced towards the frowning Liberian, "We knew you'd come here! Hope you don't mind that I brought Isaac and Carver." She weakly smiled. Twilight looked over her shoulder, seeing the two carrying their plates of bread.

"Well shit, I forgot this isn't a normal place to eat." Carver sighed. Isaac nodded in agreement.

"You'd think they'd have at least some fucking…I don't know…something that isn't a plant!" Isaac ranted. They sat down on their table, and placed the plates of bread in the center. "Well, it's baked bread." Before either one of them could grab of slice of bread, the farmer and weather mare sat down with Twilight. Rainbow Dash grinned in delight.

"Hey Isaac!" The cyan mare greeted a little too loudly. She uncurled her left wing, and revealed a small tub aware container of spaghetti. Applejack sighed.

"Why'd you bring that?" Carver asked, interested in the present smells of pasta and sauce.

"Well, food here is way too boring for my taste, and I-" Applejack scoffed.

"She was too gosh darn cheap to get something from here." She cut the weather mare off.

"That's a goddamn lie and you know it!" She yelled defensively, worried about her public image of being called a cheapskate. The farmer shook her head. Rainbow Dash ignored her gesture and tried to switch the subject. "So Isaac, I didn't know you ate here."

"First time being here" he replied, "the bread was the only thing I found slightly appealing."

"I told you Applejack, this place totally blows!-" Her cocky grin fell as she noticed Twilight's shocked expression, "-My mind; this place totally blows my mind." She weakly grinned. Pinkie Pie just gave a small smile back. Twilight sighed and recollected herself.

"How's the farm Applejack?" She asked. The farmer gave her a half hearted shrug.

"It's alright ah suppose." Twilight frowned. Applejack turned her attention towards the two stallions. "So, how handy are y'all at farm work?" She asked.

"I don't mind manual labor; being in the military does that to you." Carver confidently replied. Isaac rolled his eyes.

"Well, can't say I'm as strong as Carver; but I'm great with building and other constructional things." He chimed in. Applejack grinned widely.

"Shucks, how'd about ah make a deal with y'all? You two can help me prepare the cider soon and I'd let you two keep a barrel for yourself. It's mighty fine if ah I say so myself."

"Yeah, that sounds good." Isaac agreed. Rainbow Dash let out a gasp and stared at the engineer; mouthing something on the lines of '_fucking save me some_'.

…

After eating their breakfast, Pinkie Pie offered the group to come over to help with the sales. Applejack declined, she explained how she needed to plan out the division of sales and prices. Twilight agreed to come to show how she was better than Isaac. Once they arrived, they were surprised at what awaited them at the Sugarcube Corner. "Then I said oatmeal, are you cr-" the party mare paused as she saw the mare waiting in the center of the floor. "Hi Derpy." She greeted. The party mare grinned by seeing one of Ponyville's important mail figures. "What will it be for today?" Derpy Hooves gave a friendly smile before pointing her hoof towards the glass.

"I want that muffin please!" She hopped up and down in excitement. Before Pinkie Pie could make an excuse not to, Carver walked behind the counter. He proceeded to grab the brown muffin and give it to the bubbly mare.

"That'll be three bits please." Derpy happily paid for her beloved treat. She held the muffin, staring at it with one eye intently. She removed the wrapping and placed it on the counter. The blond mare popped the muffin in her mouth, and devoured it in a matter of seconds. "Damn, that was fast." Carver complimented.

"Thank you!" Before Pinkie Pie could take over, the solider asked the question that the party mare hoped he wouldn't even think about asking.

"So what happened to your eye?" Everypony except Isaac gasped at the question. Derpy looked even more confused than normal.

"What do you mean?" She asked, still unsure what to make of his question. "My eye is fine." Isaac walked over to the counter to see what Carver was talking about. He looked intently at the bubbly mare's derpy eye.

"Yeah, I think I see something wrong too." He inquired. Derpy gave a slightly frustrated expression as she still didn't know what the two were trying to tell her.

"My eye is okay guys." She responded. Twilight sighed and gritted her teeth in frustration.

"She's retarded." She stated. The whole room went silent as looks of shock and disapproval spread across everypony's faces. "What? You wanted to know what was wrong with her eye."

"We were talking about some of the crumbs below her eye." Isaac responded, reaching a hoof to remove the crumbs of the leftovers. He instead felt a warm stream of tears. Derpy quietly sobbed. "Now look what you fucking did." Twilight gasped.

"Oh I'm sorry Derpy, I didn't mean it!" She apologized. Derpy look at the Liberian, her eyes filled with joy.

"It's okay!" She replied, smiling in a carefree mater. Twilight sighed.

"See? She's speci-" before she could finish, she felt a grey hoof connect to her eye. She screamed in pain and held her right eye in pain. Blood began to spurt out of her wound.

"Let's see if you get tired of being asked about your eye, you beach!" Derpy laughed. Twilight fell on the ground, crawling towards the bathroom; leaving a trail of blood on the way. Isaac and Carver laughed hysterically while the Rainbow Dash and Pinkie were shocked at what just happened.

"Nice shoot Derpy; but it's 'bitch', not beach." The solider corrected. The blond mare shrugged as she threw away the left over wrapping. She turned around to face the two colts.

"I heard of you two," each of her eyes looking at Isaac and Carver, "You two are heroes!" Isaac grinned sheepishly.

"We just do what feels right." He modestly replied. She shook her head, and then as if she remembered something, she slightly jumped in excitement.

"OH! You're Rainbow Dash's special somepony!" She blurted out. Rainbow Dash blushed deeply as Pinkie Pie nudged her. Isaac was shocked, but managed to just nod. She went back to Carver and gave him a sly grin. "And I've heard from around town the things you whispered in Fluttershy's ear." The solider uncomfortably shrugged. Sensing the uncomfortable tension in the room, she decided to brighten the subject. "I have a special somepony too!" She reached into her mail satchel and pulled out a photo of a brown stallion. "He's the Doctor! He goes on adventures, and he brings me along too!" She frowned slightly. "His machine he calls the TARDIS hasn't been working lately. He said something about a disruption of the something." She shook that idea off and gasped in joy. "Want to meet him? He's really smart like you Isaac!"

"I don't see why not." Isaac replied. "Hey, he might know why we're here." He added. Carver nodded. "Are you two going to come?" He asked the other two mares.

"I'm game!" Rainbow Dash chimed in. Pinkie Pie shook her head.

"Sorry, I have to go fix up Twilight." She trotted towards the register, and pulled an eye patch from underneath it. She followed the trail of blood and went upstairs.

…

The walk wasn't as far the engineer thought it would be. It took around six minutes to reach Dr. Whoove's home. When they arrived, they found the doctor outside, fixing an old English phone booth. He dropped his metallic tool in his hoof and cleaned himself up. "Hello babe," he hugged Derpy, "Are these your friends?" She nodded as he kissed her. Rainbow Dash felt jealous of their connection, and huddled next to Isaac. He walked over to the engineer. "Good day, I am the Doctor."

"Doctor who?" He asked, feeling as though he left some part out.

"Just the Doctor" he replied, "You must be Isaac Clarke, and that's John Carver." He chuckled. "I've heard all about how you two took down the Hydra that was around here and the Leviathan; that giant sea serpent and its catchy songs." He cringed.

"Hey, can I talk to you about your TARDIS?" Isaac asked. Whooves gave a nervous laugh.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" His laughed quickly died down, and he quickly pulled the engineer towards him, "Let's talk about it inside." He whispered in a hush tone.

…

"How much has she told you?" Whooves asked. The kitchen was of good size and consisted of muffins. The Doctor made sure that Derpy's daughters Sparkler and Dinky weren't around before continuing on. The table was of wood, and the house itself felt very wooden and had a classic Victorian feel to it.

"She's only told me that it's a machine that you two go on adventures with, and that something has caused it to stop working properly." He replied.

"Well, how does that interest you?" The brown stallion asked. Isaac sighed nervously.

"If you couldn't tell, Carver and I aren't from here. We awoke here near the park and we've been living with Pinkie every since." The Doctor motioned him to go on. "I thought that with your TARDIS malfunctioning recently, that it could explain something." The Doctor cocked an eyebrow up.

"So, you're telling me that you and Carver aren't from around here; and correct me if I'm wrong, but you expect me to believe that without any explanations prior to your arrival?" Isaac nodded slowly. Whooves sighed and popped his neck. "Well, might as well tell me how it happened." He rested back on the chair, preparing himself for a long hearing.

…

Rainbow Dash stood outside with Carver and Derpy. She felt a little hurt that Isaac didn't show as much affection as Derpy and Whooves did. "Hey Carver," the solider turned to see what the weather mare wanted, "does Isaac you know…love me?" She asked nervously. The solider felt uncomfortable discussing emotions with others. He sighed and tapped his hoof, trying to think of what to say.

"Yes." He simply replied. Rainbow Dash frowned; realizing how of little use his answers were. She turned to face the bubbly mare.

"Derpy, any advice on how Isaac and I can have a more intimate relationship with each other?" Derpy smiled and nodded.

"If I were you, I'd get a muffin." She replied. The weather mare face-hoofed.

…

Isaac told Whooves him all about the marker, and the moon; all of their power and strange effects. The Doctor was uneasy, feeling empathy for the engineer. "I'm sorry to hear about Nicole and Ellie. No one should have to go what you've been through." The brown stallion took a drink of water before beginning to calculate the answer to Isaac and Carver's arrival. After five minutes, he stood up. "Isaac, it appears that the awesome amount of energy discharged from a single radius from when convergence was ended might have ripped a hole though physical and soon to be matter and that must have disrupted the balance of space and time. You're just lucky you landed on Earth; and on stable ground." He chimed in. "That same disruption must have been the cause of my TARDIS not being able to function; I'll be lucky if I can get it to recognize this time era itself." He muttered. The engineer felt a wave of stress and relief wash through his body.

"Thanks Doctor," he sighed and put on a weak smile, "Can you let me know if you can find anything else?" The Doctor frowned.

"Sorry Isaac, but I don't think it's possible to actually recreate the amount of energy needed to do that. I'm sorry. You're not going anywhere for quite some time." The room fell silent. Isaac was glad that he had an explanation on why he was here, but felt a familiar feeling of hopelessness as the realization that he was to be a pony for the rest of his life. "It's not that bad Isaac" The Doctor spoke up, "You have a great thing going on for you here! You have a lovely special somepony, great friends, and an employee of the Princess herself. Hell, from the sounds of it, going back to where you came from sounds like a punishment more than anything else!" He put his brown hoof on Isaac's shoulder. "This is your destiny Isaac; you're here for a reason." The engineer smiled and nodded. "Good show! Care for a muffin by the way? Derpy makes brilliant muffins if I say so myself!"


	9. Ciderfest

**#Apples**

…

A lot of things were bothering Isaac as he walked towards the Apple's farm. It wasn't the dirty road ahead, nor was it the fact that we was most likely to be doomed on this equestrian planet with no hope of ever returning to his apartment to turn off his lights. What was bothering the engineer was the technique to obtain apples in this strange world. "So I just kick the shitty tree?" Before Pinkie Pie could response, Carver shook his head in protest.

"Isaac, Twilight doesn't live here." The solider replied. The party mare sighed.

"You guys, it's called 'bucking', and it's the way we get apples," she grumbled, "besides you shouldn't be making fun of Twilight guys. She can be nice sometimes." The two looked at her slightly baffled. "Sometimes."

…

The three made it towards a very stereotypical farm; big red barn and all.

They made their way to the door step, mindful to avoid the white fence. They made their way to the doorsteps and the party mare knocked on the door, and waited. Soon, a slight fumble was heard from the other side of the door, then a click. A small yellow filly with a red bowtie opened the door and greeted Pinkie Pie with an overzealous smile. "Howdy Pinkie! Y'all must be here to help with the cider and stuff! Come on in!" Applebloom invited the three in and stared in awe at the two mercenaries' armor. "Y'all must be Isaac and Carver! I heard about y'all in the school yard. How you guys fought all sorts of critters; y'all must be heroes!" She squealed, "Y'all just gotta tell me how you earned your cutie marks, ya just have ta!" She pleaded.

"Yeah! Tel us how you earned your cutie marks!" Pinkie Pie joined in, completely forgetting the fact that they were never born in Equestria. The two learned what a cutie mark was, and simply referred to it as an 'ass mark'.

"Well…" Isaac fumbled with his lip, trying to think of an inspiring way to explain to the youth of his cutie mark, "we…erm…well we-"

"-Ate magic food!" Carver piped in. The two mares gave a confused look, but Applebloom didn't question on their morals, but rather how they obtained it.

"What kind of food?" She asked, curious to see if they were telling the truth. Before Isaac could open his mouth, Carver saved the day once more.

"...Fruity Puffs..." He dashingly lied. Applebloom decided that they'll probably keep lying, and decided to switch subjects. She turned to Isaac and remembered something somepony said at school.

"Isaac, is it true that you're a part Princess Celestia's kin?" She asked. The question confused the engineer greatly, and was taken aback by the question.

"No, why would you ask that?" He asked. Applebloom shifted her hoof awkwardly and shrugged.

"Well, I heard some grownups call you The Son of Celestia, like in 'Hey, have y'all heard about The Son of Celestia?'. I just was curious and all." Carver furrowed his brow.

"Could be that we work for her," Carver stated, "Hey kid, do they call me anything?" She shook her head.

"They just call you Carver, and you're recognized for being The Son of Celestia's right-hoofed friend." She explained. The solider shrugged. The engineer shook his head.

"Anyways, where's Applejack?" Isaac asked. The filly thought for a moment.

"She's out in the field; I'll get 'er while you three stay in the living room with Granny!" Without any feedback, she left to get her sister.

…

"Did Ah ever tell y'all how Ah loved apples?" The elder asked feebly. Isaac leaned on the green country couch. Carver was asleep while Pinkie Pie nodded with massive enthusiasm. "In fact love apples so much…" She trailed off, staring into space. Since the two mercenaries did not care about Granny Smith, the party mare decided to engage in conversation with Granny Smith.

"How much do you love apples?" She asked. The elder mare looked disgusted and scowled at Pinkie Pie, who was slightly nervous.

"What made you think Ah love apples, ya sicko! Y'all city folk and yer perverted ways! Ah hate apples!" She shouted, breathing heavily. The party mare was shocked by this behavior.

"But…You just said you love ap-"

"Did Ah ever tell y'all how Ah loved apples?" Granny Smith cut off the pink mare; her tone being very welcoming once more. Pinkie Pie slowly nodded. "Boy does Ah love dem little bastards…" She muttered before she began to choke on air. The party mare gasped as the elder mare began to cough harshly, and then slowly exhaled.

"Oh my goodness! Isaac, Carver!" Pinkie Pie screamed out, only to see both were missing. She cautiously trotted near the body and stared in horror as Granny Smith was no longer breathing. "Granny?" She poked her head, and fell back as the elderly mare gasped in a lung full of air, and glared at the party mare, who was too relieved to notice. "You're still here! Thank Celestia!" She sighed in relief.

"Why the hell wouldn't Ah be at mah own house, you stupid pink bitch!" Granny snapped. Pinkie Pie frowned and sat back on the couch; silently upset that her friends ditched her. "Did Ah ever tell y'all how Ah loved apples?"

…

The two met with the farmer outside, the sun gleaming while a chill wind brushed against their faces. She brought them to the entrance of the vast orchards, the sky a melancholy baby blue. "So, any of you two know how we get apples around here?" She asked. The engineer trotted up to a nearby tree and used his kinesis module to remove on apple. She stared and shook her head. "Isaac, if y'all did that, we would have enough apples for two barrels by the end of the day," she fixed her hat and walked up the same tree and bucked the trunk several times until all the apples fell off. "It ain't hard. So, Ah'll let y'all get to work." With that, she trotted off further in the orchard. Carver trotted towards the tree a bucked it successfully. The engineer shrugged and came to a nearby tree to try his luck. He rose up and gave it a firm kick.

"Goddamnit!" He yelped as his legs felt an over encumbered wave of pain. The solider laughed at his misfortune greatly before getting back to bucking. The engineer rubbed his back legs before getting pissed at the tree. "You know what? Fuck this tree!" He grunted as he pulled out his plasma cutter, aiming it at the lower part. With one shot, the tree became a stump, and the upper part tumbled onto the ground with a loud thud. Isaac grinned as he walked over to the fruit barring remains. He whistled in victory while collecting his bounty. Suddenly, he felt a tapping on his back legs. He turned around to see a small orange figure with a yellow bushy mustache.

"Hey," it said casually, "did you chop down this tree?" Isaac stood dumfounded and eyed his plasma cutter.

"Yeah, why?" He asked. The creature gasped and closed his fist.

"Leave now, destroyer of mother nature!" It demanded. As shocking as it was for Isaac to see this creature at first, he found it to be less threatening by the second.

"And who are you?" Isaac asked. The orange fur ball's eyes widened in shock; if as though the engineer should have known his name.

"I'm the Lorax!" He proclaimed. Isaac just stared at him. He frowned, "Guardian of the forest!"

"…We're in an orchar-"

"None the less, I speak for the trees! And you sir, have murdered one of nature's gifts." The Lorax pointed at the uncomfortable engineer.

"Well sorry you feel that way." Isaac said as he aimed his plasma cutter to another tree. The furry orange creature gasped and swiped the tool to the ground, attempting to stomp it to oblivion. The engineer smiled amusingly as The Lorax attempted to destroy it. Finally, the short mustached guardian gave up, and just kicked the plasma cutter away.

"You sir, are testing my patience; which it is unwise to upset such a being as myself! Leave now, or suffer the wraith of nature." He threatened with his hands moving for emphasis. The engineer quirked an eyebrow and gave a chuckle.

"What are you going to do fat ass? Tickle me with your shitty mustache?" He sarcastically asked. He softly chuckled before going turning to the fallen tree. The Lorax huffed and attempted to punch the engineer's back legs. Unfortunately for The Lorax, he was at a serious height and weight disadvantage. The engineer bucked the mustached creature several yards away before retrieving his plasma cutter with his module. "Now fuck off." The Lorax wiped the blood coming from his nose as he sat up, glaring at the engineer.

"Beware foolish colt. I'll see it that I get vengeance." He grumbled before he limped painfully slowly into the orchards.

…

Applejack noticed Isaac's struggle to collect apples without severing her trees; to solve this, she suggested that he should help sort barrels with her brother, Big Mac. He left Carver with the bucking and went inside the cellar with the red stallion. He was taken aback by how tall the farm colt was. "Big Mac, this here's Isaac. He'll be helping you sorting the barrels." The red stallion gave the engineer a warm smile and a nod. "Mind telling him what to do? Ah gotta help Carver buck the trees."

"Eeyup." Applejack tipped her hat before heading back up outside. There was little conversation between the two colts at first, but just as they were finishing upl Big Mac decided to open up to his co-worker. "I heard you're with one of my sister's friends." Isaac felt an awkward tension in the air as the red stallion spoke.

"Rainbow Dash, yeah." He replied. Big Mac nodded slowly.

"Ah like them mares too, but mares don't do it for this here stallion." He chuckled. The engineer slightly frowned at this; after all, he was older than Applejack after all.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Big Mac paused to think of an appropriate answer to respond with.

"Well, Ah don't play for the same team." Isaac froze in horror as he knew where he was getting to. "Now don't think too harshly on me, but Isaac; you are one fine stallion." He whistled. The engineer felt vomit rise to his throat, but swallowed it.

"I'm going to get some water, be right back Mac." He excused himself quickly outside. Once he was outside he began to gag, but managed to keep his bile in. He stared in horror and disgust down in the cellar at the red stallion. He closed the door leading down cellar and locked it. He welded the lock closed with his plasma cutter's hot ejection frame and slowly trotted into the dark night to find Applejack.

…

Big Mac was laughing hysterically to himself. Playing pranks on others was something he always wanted to try; and he enjoyed it well. After he calmed himself down, he noticed the engineer didn't come back. "Ahm just joking Isaac, I'm with Ms. Cheerl-" He paused as he heard the cellar's latch lock, followed by the sizzling of metal. His faced dropped as he slowly walked up to the reinforced door, and tried to push it softly. Panicking, he tackled the door with no luck. "Isaac, I was just kidding! Isaac!?" He called out with no response. He sighed and trotted towards the barrels to wait for somepony to come to his rescue. It was going to be a long night.

…

Applejack had a great deal of patience when it came to her co-workers. However, the engineer presented himself to be more of an issue then an asset. She brought him to the barn, where fifty three barrels of cider stood ready for preparation, along with the interior being well lithe with hanging gas lamps. "Okay Isaac, this should be easy enough," she pointed a hoof towards numerous jars lying on the ground near by the hay, "see to it that the moonshine get's in the cider; but not too much; after all, we don't want the entire town drunker than a sloth in molasses." Before Isaac could question her analogy, she left for the door. Before she left, she turned around to see the engineer about to pour the moonshine into a nearby bucket. "And for the love of Celestia, don't get drunk on the job!" She scolded. Isaac rolled his eyes before he sat the jar back down. "You're welcome to enjoy some of the cider, but please moderate yourself. Thanks pardner." She tipped her hat and closed door, leaving the engineer staring at the cider barrels.

"Fuck you I can't get drunk on the job…" He muttered before grabbing the bucket and filling it with cider. He sat his bucket down and held a jar with his mouth, pouring in the alcohol slowly in. However, unknown to the engineer, was a very angry orange creature hiding behind a hay stack. He snuck his way over to the jars, and held one, then tiptoed to Isaac's bucket. The spilt a large sum onto the ground, and poured a very large some of moonshine inside. He went back to the hay stack and held a glowing red apple, amplifying a magical light. He brought the apple to the bucket and stirred it with the glowing apple, its light slowly dying as it mixed in with the moonshine and cider. The Lorax chucked the apple outside the window and tasted the contraption in the bucket. Nothing. He smelt the liquid and smiled; the apple successfully killing the smell and other traces of the heavy moonshine. The Lorax sprinted behind the hay stack and grinned in vengeance as the engineer took a large swig from the bucket before going back to work.

"No one nor pony fucks with The Lorax and gets away with it." He chuckled before jumping out the window.

…

The following day was what the Apples have been waiting for, especially Applejack. She took her young sister Applebloom with her to help with Big Mac's job, considering his lack of absence. The red stallion was nowhere to be found, while Granny Smith was rambling about apples; so she had to make due. The sales went great, but found the ponies that had her cider became wasted, and slurred all the while. "What the hell…" She grabbed a mug and look inside of it; not seeing anything beyond the usual. She took a swig and cringed. The alcohol levels were beyond normal and were well masked by her delicious cider; even then she could still taste when something had corrupted her beloved beverage. Then again, it could just be her. _What's the harm in having some more?_

…

Isaac and Carver sulked in their sleeping bags; each cursed with a devastating hang over. Pinkie Pie opened the door and stumbled inside the room, holding on to the walls for balance. In her hoof were three empty mugs with a slight remaining spill of cider inside. "Morning…guy-ys." She slurred before falling onto her bed. She burbed and dropped her mugs onto the ground; the sound from the contact with the floor made both Isaac and Carver cringed in pain. "Frien-nds are here..." She murmured before snoring. The other mane six besides Applejack came inside the room; the only one being sober was Twilight Sparkle. Rainbow Dash laughed hysterically for no apparent reason before falling next to the engineer, and held him in her hooves.

"Hey babe" she whispered before scooting in closer, "How about we FUCK?" She shouted before laughing up a storm once again. The engineer groaned as he held the pillow closer to his head; attempting to cover his ears. Fluttershy stumbled past the two and snuggled up next to Carver, as if to comfort him. Rarity stomped inside, mascara running down her face with tears as she took a last gulp of her cider before tossing it on the ground.

"It's ruined I say!" She cried as she held the wall dramatically. "I was suppose to meet with the astound Photo Finish for an interview! Now look at me! I'm noting but a confused drunken whore!" She hiccupped before vomiting on the ground. She held her head before falling face first into her own bile.

…

"Oh shit…" The farm mare muttered before falling on the counter. She felt a tug at her flank and turned around to see her confused sister.

"You okay Applejack?" She asked cautiously. Before Applejack could respond, she felt her eyelids flutter, and then before she could stop it, she was asleep. The young filly was about to help her sister back home when she saw the cash register. She smiled fiendishly before turning back to her drunken sister. "Hey Applejack, mind saying something if you object to this here profit going towards the benefits of the Cutie Mark Crusaders?" She asked innocently. The passed out mare just gurgled before sliding off the counter top. "Ah'll take that as an approval." Applebloom stated. She opened the machine up, taking all of its contents and leaving her sister.

…

Twilight shook her head in disapproval. The sight of her friends' state made her sick; but at the same time it made herself feel superior to them at the moment. Rainbow Dash passed on top of Isaac's sleeping bag; falling asleep before she could commence with the vulgar act. Fluttershy was peacefully sleeping next to Carver, and Rarity was still passed out in her own vomit. Pinkie Pie began to snore which made the Liberian smirk. "You guys are fucking pathetic." She snorted before she was pushed down into Rarity's vomit by the opening door. She screamed in disgust before standing up, hyper ventilating in shock. She turned to see the intruder at the door, only to see none other than Photo Finish herself! "What the hell?" Photo Finish ignored the unicorn wiping the vomit off with her magic, before staring at the conditions of the ponies in the room. She gave a scowl.

"You all disgust me, especially you." She turned to face Twilight, who just pointed at herself in confusion. "Yes you, purple one." The Liberian was offended.

"I'm sober though!" She replied. The photographing mare finished off her flask before putting it back into her designer jacket.

"I wasn't talking about that. Where I come from, we are drunk all the time." She explained. "You just simply disgust me." Twilight frowned. Photo Finish looked down at the white unicorn sleeping in her green bile. "Is _THAT _thing supposed to be my client?" She asked in horror. The Liberian just nodded; too pissed to speak. She gave a look of repulsion. "Very well then, no business. I GO!" She turned to exit the room leaving the hurt Twilight Sparkle alone with her passed out friends. "I hate life."

…

Unknown to the purple unicorn, a fat orange creature laughed hysterically outside the window; cackling in enjoyment. "I win, you disgusting drunk!" The Lorax continued to laugh before he felt his ladder begin to give way and he fell back, hearing the cracking of his legs on impact. "Son of a bitch." He cursed. The Lorax opened his eyes and saw that the window was opened, and a white unicorn stuck her head outside, vomiting. He was paralyzed as the bile rained inside his opened mouth and onto his mustache. He coughed out the vomit as the unicorn stuck her head back in the room, closing the window. He clenched his fist tight, feeling the rage of nature itself. "I HATE EVERY FUCKING PONY!"


	10. Withdrawal

**I wanted to thank some people for helping realize that my story began to diminish from it's humorous and otherwise easy-flowing structure. So, like a horny phoenix of mythology, I have cum back to my senses. Thank you.**

* * *

Early mornings are speculated to be rather bothersome for anypony who frequents the noon preferably than the unforgiving break of dawn. Isaac sighed as he trotted down the misty grass, heaving the large pink cart of muffins. The dry air stung his throat while the brilliant orange horizon provided a subsistent amount of lighting to guide his way down the waking streets of Ponyville. As the engineer pressed on towards the recipient's home, he began to wonder why the day after his horrendous hangover had occurred that it was he who was cursed to be chosen by the Cakes to deliver the Sugarcube Corner's grand prize of one hundred muffins to a damn mail mare. _I don't know why she just doesn't fucking pick them up herself; it's not like there's any suspense. After all, she's the only fucking one who participated_, whined the engineer. His self pitying was interrupted as the cart immediately shifted weight down to the ground; catching the engineer off guard. Isaac stepped back in shock, but decided to go against his better judgement and push the oversized carton of muffins anyways. To his surprise, it was even harder to move than before. That's when Isaac noticed the cart was flat on the floor while the wheels laid down in defeat next to the axles. Isaac gritted his teeth as he kicked the broken down cart in frustration. "Rickety piece of shit..." Just then, the cart began to rattle. Isaac's jaw dropped in horror as the realization that the cart's true shittyness was about to show its hidden potential. Isaac held the fumbling pieces of metal as crumbs began to descend down to the ground from the now-deteriorating cart. As hard as the engineer fought, the muffins were too elusive for his measly grasp, and he had no other option but to watch as the cart of expired muffins came apart. Isaac sighed deeply as he look down at the ground zero of pastries. If Pinkie Pie had been there, she would have been truly mortified. The engineer stood there for what seemed to be hours before finally shrugging it off. "Fuck it, they'll make their way to her eventually." With that, the engineer left the destruction for the birds to clean as he made his way back to the Sugarcube Corner, which had been only a measly eight yards away.

* * *

Mr. Cake yawned tiresomely as his eyes scrolled down the latest edition of Equestria Daily. Unlike his wife, he considered himself to be more of a morning bird than a night owl. The piercing light caught his attention as the sound of a door opening and closing broke the sound of silence and the occasional turning of the pages. The yellow earth pony lowered his paper to see the engineer trotting inside. "Mornin' Isaac, how was the delivery?"

"It was a smash." Mr. Cake chuckled softly as he lifted the newspaper up once more to read its contents. Isaac slid his jacket off and threw it on the coat hanger. "Where's Carver?"

"I heard him mention something about him wanting to go to some mare's cottage and help her take care of some animals or something." Isaac quirked in an eyebrow as he searched the fridge for a beverage.

"Do you mean Fluttershy?" Isaac asked. Mr. Cake shrugged. Isaac shook his head- chuckling as he finally spotted his much-needed drink. The engineer popped open a bottle of whiskey and proceeded to pour the brown liquor down inside a cup; the whiskey hitting the ice cubes inside reminded the engineer of the glorious waterfall that he had seen pouring down from Canterlot into the large lake below. As Isaac finished pouring his glass, he noticed a disapproving look coming from the baker. "Did you want one?" The baker shook his head and sighed- setting the newspaper down on the warm wooden table.

"Isaac, I'm worried about you."

"What do you mean?" Isaac asked, taking a small sip from the clear glass. He was interrupted as he felt his beverage jerked away suddenly. The baker frowned as he set the glass down back on the table- earning a glare from the engineer.

"Isaac, I've been noticing your drinking habits lately; something needs to give." The engineer quickly jerked the glass back next to him.

"I'm old enough to make my own decisions." The engineer argued- gulping a large sum of whiskey in the process. The baker rub the sides of his face in frustration.

"I know Isaac, I know. It's just, I don't want Pinkie to get any ideas that drinking everyday should be accepted; she does look up to you and Carver, and I don't want her to think that what you're doing is acceptable." The engineer shook his head- chuckling at the distraught face of the baker.

"You're overthinking it." Isaac muttered as he placed the now empty glass cup down. "And another thing, I don't have a problem, okay?" Mr. Cake said nothing, but instead looked down at towards the floor.

"Just...Just take care of yourself Isaac, okay?" The baker patted the engineer before trotting to the kitchen to begin his day of work. The engineer sighed before throwing his empty glass in the sink and made his way upstairs.

* * *

When he reached the rose colored door, he opened to see the pink mare laying lazily on her pink covers. "Hey Isaac!" Pinkie Pie greeted as energy refilled her body. She bounced her way off the mattress and next to the engineer. The pink room was lightened only by the window opposite of the door; the sun rays emulated the light wooden floor. "What are we going to do today?" The party pony asked as she continued to bounce up and down in excitement. Isaac chuckled- the optimism glowing onto him as the party mare snuggled his neck. He smiled as he walked over to his bag and reached into it; attaching a satchel to his side. The engineer noticed how the party mare continued to hop in joy; her enthusiasm brought a smile upon his face.

"Why are you so happy?" The pink mare paused in mid air- the question seemed to be alien to her. She snorted as she went into her fit of chuckles.

"Silly, I'm always happy! But that's not all, look!" She made her way to her desk where she tossed an enveloped letter to the engineer. "It's from my dad! Read it!" The engineer shook his head and smiled as he opened the concealed message. The message read of what how her father was and many times in the paragraphs he reminded her that he loved her and always will.

"That's nice of your father." Isaac commented; giving the letter back casually as he continued to look through his bag.

"What about your dad, Isaac? You haven't told me about your family." Pinkie Pie asked in an innocent tone. The engineer's smile immediately turned into a frown. The party mare noticed this and immediately became concerned; the thought of her offending the engineer struck fear into her. "What's wrong?" Isaac shook his head and continued to search through his bag. "Come on, you can tell me." The engineer paused in mid search and turned around to face the pink mare.

"I wouldn't know about much about him; he never wanted me in the first place." The coldness in his voice caused her hair to immediately flatten.

"Oh..." She whispered; feeling her muscles tense up as the tension set itself between them. "What about your mother?" The pink mare asked in hopes that would lighten the mood. Isaac sighed and shook his head.

"She hated me after my father left- considered me to be the reason why he left; which I am. She spent more time with her religion than me- spending the family income on her church enable to...go up in rank, I suppose...I was alone during my childhood." Isaac explained as he tried to focus back to his large green bag. The pink mare could feel the warm and stinging sensation of tears begin to form in her eyes.

"So...You were never shown any love? No affection? N-Nothing?" The engineer threw the green bag across the room along with his grey satchel in frustration; frightening the mare in process. He took heavy breaths before burying his head in his hooves.

"Sorry...I...I just haven't talked about it for a while." The room began to be filled with the hard sobs of the party pony.

"Oh Isaac!" She gallop towards him- reaching from behind and began to embrace the engineer in a warm hug. "I'm so sorry! I didn't-I-I'm-"

"Don't worry about." Isaac interrupted as he patted the pink arms that were wrapped around his neck. "We can't forget the past, nor can we forgive it. The only thing to do is end it. It's over now, and the only thing I can do is move on." Pinkie Pie said nothing and instead began to rest her head on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you get all the love you could ever need and more, that's a promise." She whispered- nuzzling closer to the engineer's neck. The two sat there for seemed to be forever until the door creaked open- ending the silence in the room. It was Mrs. Cake.

"Isaac, dear, you have a complaint from uh...Miss Hooves."


	11. Preparations

"Please Miss Hooves, I'm sure we can arra-"

"I want comprehension!" Derpy shouted as she slammed her hooves furiously down on the desk in protest against the male baker. Mr. Cake sighed stressfully as he attempted to keep his composure. It had only been thirty minutes since the engineer had returned, and his actions had already ruined the baker's day.

"Please, Miss Hooves, we can _compensate_ yo-" Mr. Cake yelped as the mail mare slapped the side of his jagged jaw.

"The krustomer's always right!" The grey pegasus shouted, holding on to the yellow counter surface for support. As if on cue, the engineer and the pink earth pony made their way down the flight of stairs with an upset Mrs. Cake close behind them. The yellow baker lit up in relief, but only to be diminished once more by the heavy breathing of the angered mail mare. The engineer reluctantly made his way to the counter- pushing the yellow baker out of the way in the process. Derpy's eyes glared threatening as one could in her circumstances. "You..." The mail mare growled, barely able to keep herself put.

"Welcome to Sugarcube Corner, where we always..." Isaac trailed off, only to be gently shoved by the party pony to finish the company motto. With one heavy sigh, the engineer pressed on. "...make your day as _sweet_ as we can." He muttered. Derpy's facial expression became one from pure hatred to one of satisfaction.

"Wow! That's company pride if I ever heard it!" The mail mare complemented. The engineer continued to keep up the company 'pride' as best as he could while the grey pegasus stood still for what seemed to be an eternity.

"So...How can I help you?" Derpy instantly recalled her reason for her presence in the bakery, and thought upon his offer. Her eyes ranged widely from the engineer to the bouncy party pony. Her eyes lit up at the sight of the two as she began to devise a compensation.

"Since you didn't deliver the muffins to my abode, I want you to throw me a party tomorrow night!" Isaac quirked an eyebrow in confusion.

"Wouldn't you rather be compensated in muffins up counter?" The engineer asked. The grey pegasus simply shook her head.

"Uh, nopony ever throws parties for me besides my family though. Oh! And besides Pinkie's welcome party that one time." Pinkie Pie's face fell into pity by the party-deprived mail mare. "Erm, I still want the muffins to be at the party though." The engineer rubbed his forehead as he thought on her wish and its expenses.

"I'm sorry, but I can't-"

"It'll be the best party ever!" Pinkie Pie interrupted as she bounced repeatedly next to Isaac. The engineer pushed the pink mare away as he attempted to reason with the excited mail mare.

"Yes, but-"

"See you two at the party tomorrow! Pasta legos!" She cheered as she left through the open that was located right next to the closed door. Mr. Cake and his wife grumbled as they returned back to their workstations in attempts to leave the issue alone with the engineer. Isaac stood there dumbfounded by the recent events following the bubbly mare's decision. The engineer turned his head irritably to see the culprit who sentenced him to throw a party for the mail mare.

"This is going to be AWESOME Isaac! Imagine what you can do! It's have muffins of course, but just think of all the food and entertainment! It'll just be like-" A gloved hoof silenced the mare as it blocked her mouth. Instead of seeing a gleaming face of joy that Pinkie Pie had expected, she noticed an annoyed look plastered upon the stallion's face.

"Why the hell did you tell her that _I_ was going to be throwing her a damn party? Do you know expensive partie-" The engineer paused for a moment to ponder over his redundant question, and how unnecessary it was. He exhaled deeply- concentrating on keeping his cool. "Never mind...I...I just don't even know where to start, you know?" Pinkie Pie shook her head as she continued to grin blissfully.

"No, but I think I know what can help you!" She then bounced to her room, and in a matter of seconds, she returned with a small scrolled up paper in her mouth. She plopped it down in front of the engineer, to which he hesitantly held the list in his hooves. "It's a checklist! Just make sure to fill it in with what you think would be best for the party!" Isaac began to read the small list from top to bottom- slightly intrigued by its existence and contents.

"Invitations, theme, refreshments, music, entertainment, decorations, and maintenance?" Pinkie Pie nodded. The engineer folded the piece of paper and placed it in the contents of his satchel attached to his belt. "Since you're so good at throwing parties, then I'll let you throw this one; sounds good?" The engineer offered as he softly patted the pink mare's back while he grinned. She squeed and she shook her head- which forthwith him to scowl in response.

"Sorry Isaac, she wanted _YOU_ to do it, not me!" The engineer sighed. He casually jumped over the yellow counter and trotted across the turquoise floor towards the coat rack to retrieve his jacket. Before he could exit the door, the pink mare interrupted him as she blocked the doorway in an instant. "Isaac, I'm not sure it's legal to carry those around." She commented as she pointed towards the compacted plasma cutter that was steadily holstered around the engineer's grey belt. Isaac quirked an eyebrow in confusion.

"I don't see why the hell I shouldn't." Isaac instinctively snapped back- causing the pink mare to flinch back. The engineer sighed as he held her shoulder in reassurance. "I'm sorry, but I'm taking it." He gently pushed by the party pony, only to be thug back once more. He gritted his teeth in annoyance. "You know, you could just say wait."

"I know, but at least leave your knife here." The engineer stared in confusion at the upset pink mare. She sighed and instead reached into the black hostler braced around his pale greenish-gray pants. She pulled out the knife by the large black handle- the large grey blade glaring with a blue glow down the edge as she applied pressure to the handle. She marveled at the blue light as it hymned a noise that seemed all too mystical to her. The engineer quickly used his G.R.I.P. to retrieve the deadly melee weapon from her grasp and waited for the knife to quickly cool down before carefully holstering it back. Pinkie Pie huffed as she rolled her eyes. "You're WAY too paranoid, Isaac; ease up once in awhile!" She then gently gave him a friendly punch to his shoulder. The engineer rolled as eyes as he shut the door behind him. The engineer then trotted down towards the long road leading an arch that lead directly over to Fluttershy's cottage and the entrance of the Everfree forest.

…

The warm sunlight shone down upon the grassy outskirts of Ponyville; the blades of grass basking in the glow. The rough tan road leading into the outskirts eventually ended to a shaded cottage surrounded by wildlife- the small running stream acted as a moat to the shy resident's property. During her hard day's work of tending to her animal friends, Carver had instructed Fluttershy to relax and allow him to do the chores outside- to which she hesitantly obliged. Inside she laid in her green lounge couch- snuggled close to her thick homemade blanket that matched her own yellow and pink color scheme. From the view of the window, she watched as the soldier hook the refined birdhouses from the thin branches outside. Her gaze set fixed upon him in an almost trance-like state. It felt strange at first to have Carver around, but the more he came over, the more it seemed wrong not to have the scarred unicorn around. Her trance was broken as she noticed Carver was not only finished with the birdhouses, but now talking to Isaac. Peaking her curiosity, she pushed the warmth of the of blankets off and on to the floor, then slowly trotted to the door. She paused as she laid her left hoof on the surface of the door. She sighed. She enjoyed Carver's company more than anything, but the shy mare still felt uncertain about the engineer. She instead carefully creaked the door only enough to hear the conversation outside. Fluttershy leaned her ear to the crack only to hear nothing. Before she could peek through the door, she suddenly felt the door jerk open- causing her to fall harshly onto the green floor below. Embarrassed, she immediately hid her face within her hooves to avoid eye contact from either ponies. She flinched as the warmth of a hoof caressed over her right forearm. Suddenly, she yelped as she was pulled up to her hooves swiftly. "You alright there?" Carver asked as he gently patted her shoulder. Fluttershy nodded once before looking down at the floor for comfort. She felt shivers erupt as felt her cheek caressed by the soldier. Fluttershy held her breath as she slowly lifted her gaze to the scarred face of Carver. Instead of his usual scowl she had seen him with, he instead expressed concern and a comforting smile. "Don't be scared, I'm here." Fluttershy gave a small smile to the soldier, and relaxed. "That's better. Now, Isaac needs my help with something. I'll see you later then?" Fluttershy smiled softly and nodded. He opened his fore hooves for a hug, only to be embraced by the yellow pegasus. The shock quickly faded as he slowly closed the distance between them.

"Goodbye." She whispered into his ear before leaning in closer to softly kiss his right cheek. Carver smiled before letting go of the mare. Fluttershy waved them goodbye as the two crossed over the arch. "Come back soon, Carver! If that's okay with you..."

* * *

"So, what _exactly_ do you need help with?" Asked Carver. The streets of Ponyville was packed compare to its morning state. Isaac and Carver continued to trotted down aimlessly around the town center- the sun radiated the grass in a brilliant glow. Isaac said nothing, but instead tossed the rolled up script to Carver. The soldier levitated the paper in a dark-blue glow as he read the list silently. Once he finished reading off the list, he tossed the paper onto the ground.

"Carver, I need that." The soldier shook his head and motioned the engineer to seize trotting. "What is it?" The soldier took a heavy breath in before exhaling it slowly in a frustrated tone.

"You fucking asked me to leave..._JUST_ so you can throw a party? A _FUCKING_ party?!" Isaac turned to his side to avoid the uncomfortable burning gaze of the soldier, and nodded. Carver scowled hatefully at the engineer- the temptation of striking him seemed irresistible, but he decided it wasn't best to do so. Gathering all of his self control, the soldier instead wished the engineer a simple, "Fuck you", then proceeded to turn back to the shy mare's cottage, only to be tugged back by the pleading engineer- to which Carver instinctively pushed back.

"Come on Carver, don't sink my battleship like that!" The irritation and anger immediately washed away from the soldier's face, and instead was replaced by confusion.

"What does that even mean?!" The soldier asked bewilderingly. The engineer said nothing, but instead responded in a shrug. The two stood there awkwardly before Carver finally gave in with a sigh. "You fucking owe me one, Clarke." Isaac squeed in approval- earning another disapproving look from Carver.

* * *

Pinkie Pie sighed as she began to slump over the counter in boredom. Usually the Sugarcube Corner was very busy during the lunch rush, but oddly enough however, there were hardly any customers right now. The party mare groaned in boredom and defeat before dozing off. A few minutes passed before she groggily opened her eyes- licking the drool that hung from the bottom of her lip. Her eyes immediately shot open as the basement door came into view- the dark forbidden door that led to the room that Isaac and Carver sometimes frequented. She trotted out the window, making sure there were no incoming customers, and began to make her way to the basement. She put on hoof on the door and paused; the thrill of exploration filled the pink mare as she slowly began to push open the dark oak door. She trotted down the creaky wooden stairs cautiously in the dark as she reached blindly for a light switch. Once she felt the plastic switch, she quickly flicked it on. The overhead lights exposed the basement and it's contents to the party pony. As she set hoof on the brown wooden floor, she took notice of a large metallic chest on her right that look as though it would take two ponies to lift alone, and next to it laid two gray lockers; the one with the CEC sticker was most likely Isaac's while the other she presumed to be Carver's. To her left there were laid two black sleeping bags along with two bean bags next to a medium sized black mini fridge. Parallel to the entrance was a workbench and a large yellow cylinder. Judging by the suits painted on the surface, Pinkie judged that the kiosk was meant for their suits. Her judgement was confirmed as she noticed a large copper container to the right of the kiosk that was labeled 'Suits'. For what seemed like hours of rummaging through artifacts and logs, the pink mare noticed a strange electronic noise coming from the pile that she had thoughtlessly created while searching the souvenirs Isaac and Carver had collected. She turned her attention to a faint gleaming light that shone deep within the pile. She reached blindly into the assortment until she felt cold metal plates that made her cringe back in surprise. After a moment, she collected herself and pushed aside the trinkets to see the cold object she felt. The object was a flat metal rectangle with a sphere with two pincers on one side, two small arms with wheels at the end next to the ball, and a large tail with a wheel attached parallel to the eye. Pinkie Pie grinned in delight as she reached and held up her new found toy. She chuckled out of spite- the image of either Isaac or Carver playing with toys seemed ludicrous to her. She sat down on her haunches and began to play with it- she pictured herself driving the object in a high speed race. She accidentally released it and reached over to drag it back by its tail. As she applied pressure, she jumped back in surprise as an antenna flicked up and on its tip shone a red light and turned to face her. "_Resource collector online. Good afternoon sir..._" The salvage bot paused as it began to analyze the pink mare ahead of him- confused to see someone other than the engineer or soldier. "_...Or ma'am. Er...Clone entity?_" It greeted strangely in a British tone. It rotated around to take note of its surroundings before turning back to the pink mare. "_Uh...Excuse me, but you wouldn't happen to know the whereabouts of either...Clarke or Carver, was it? Er, the ones with the lights radiating from their heads and spines; I'd appreciate if you bring me to them._" Pinkie Pie instantly nodded and held the bot close to her face.

"Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie, and I do know where Isaac and Carver are!" The salvage bot's mechanics squealed in shock as it struggled to free itself from her grip.

"_Oh my goodness! It can talk?! It can talk! Fowl beast, relinquish me this instant!_" It cried as it began to pitifully hit the part pony's arms in a feudal attempt to free itself. Pinkie Pie snorted in amusement before plopping the bot down on the wooden floors.

"You're funny!" She she giggled as she hunched down close to the salvage bot on the floor. "What's your name?" The AI groaned as it shook its head. "What's the matter?" The pink mare cooed as she leaned in closer.

"_I apologize, but disclosing such information would be rather foolish of me, would it not?_" The pink mare grinned obviously as she still awaited an answer. The bot sighed as it began to search for any alias it might have been across that weren't profanity. It groaned uneasily before shaking its head. "_This is awkward- it appears as though I don't actually have history of an alias with quality subsistence. I do apologize for the inconvenience._" The pink mare frowned and began tapped her chin in deep thought. In a matter of seconds, Pinkie Pie came to a stupefaction.

"Why not just name yourself than?" The unnamed salvage bot felt an expected disappointment flush over its being, but suddenly the simple solution of naming itself wasn't too half-baked. He did a quick review of its databanks- taking in any alias that might fit its fancy. After a process of elimination, it finally came to a conclusion.

"_HAL; I_ _request my name to be HAL._" The pink mare turned her head in confusion- obviously to why it wanted such a random name. "_I take it you never read 2001: A Space Odyssey?_" Pinkie Pie shook her head. HAL sighed before pulling back its tail and lifted its frame back; exposing a medium sized monitor. "_If you could kindly validate my request, that would be splendid._" Pinkie Pie squeed in joy as she pressed her hoof to the green icon below the text that read 'HAL'.

"Okie Dokie Lokie!"

* * *

**Sorry for the slow updates, but I'm trying to get validated by two opinions before releasing a new chapter. As you might be able to tell, Pinkie Pie's optimism and personality is indeed infectious. On the contrary, I simply adore the bot personality pack for Dead Space 3, but I do agree that five dollars is a little excessive. I was disappointed with the little dialogue lines of the salvage bot, but otherwise I was satisfied with my purchase. Enough of about my gaming life though. Interesting enough, the author's for 2001: A Space Odyssey is Arthur C. Clarke; the last name being Isaac's as well, I decided it would be rather appropriate to name the salvage bot that Isaac came across after the famous AI, HAL 9000. To me it seems fitting.**


End file.
